Naruto and His Body Guard
by darktulip
Summary: Naruto's the grandson of a famous politician. She hires Naruto a perverted body guard to take care of him. Will Naruto's body guard be able to protect Naruto from himself? Yaoi,KakashiNaruto, onesided SasukeNaruto,as well as other couplings.chaper 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanky you for reading. Please review afterwards!

Warnings: Yaoi, romance, fluff, violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary- Naruto is the grandson of a famous politician and a famous writer. His grandparents get him a body gaurd to protect, but the body gaurd soon finds he has to protect Naruto from himself(as in Kakashi). Kakashi/Naruto Yaoi.

Chapter one Naruto's body gaurd

"But baa-chan!! Do I really need a body gaurd? I can take care of myself just fine!!" Naruto whined as his grandmother told him the news.

"Naruto! I've gotten threats from people involving you! I have to be careful." Tsunade complained as rubbed her throbbing temples. She was getting such a headache. "I can't lose you, Naruto! You are my grandson for God's sake! Listen to me when I'm talking to you, brat!"

"Gran!!!!" Naruto whined some more. "He'll be following me to school, sleeping in my room! Thats a little much!"

"No its not Naruto!" Tsunade was getting frustrated. "Ok either you get a body gaurd, who I will choose, or no ramen for 6 months!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried loudly. "Not my beautiful ramen! How can you do this to me Gran?!!?"

"Naruto..Quit acting like an idiot!" Jiraiya yelled from the room next store. He was writing a new Icha icha book. "Just SHUT UP!"

"..mrrh." Naruto sobbed. "Fine but he better not be really buffy and scary and ugly and mean!"

"Of course Naruto. Only the best for my grandson!" Tsunade grinned victoriously. Her brown eyes shining, Her blonde hair had a few white streaks in it. She had Naruto's father when she was very young with Jiraiya. He was muuuuuuuch better looking back then. She had only been 16 when they met, 18 when they got married and she gave birth. It was love at first sight, during their first fight. Of course she won. That was 30 or 40-something years ago. "Now Naruto go do your homework."

"Whatever..." Naruto grumbled as he headed to his room. His room had light blue walls and a dark blue ceiling. His bed had bright orange sheets and big puffy blue blankets. There house was a good size, 5 bedrooms. Though Naruto knew his new body gaurd would be sleeping in his room. 'I should get a futon in here.'

Naruto sighed and jumped onto his bed, he layed down slowly. Tommorow was going to be difficult. He closed his eyes, and instead of doing his homework he went to sleep.

The next day

School was sucky as usual. Naruto sighed as he stomped into his house. He yelled loudly."I'm home!!!"

Not only had Sakura tortured him with random punches, and tripping him, but Sasuke had made it so he got detention by sending Naruto a fake love letter. Naruto was so ticked off as he stomped up to his room that he didn't notice he was being followed. He threw his orange backpack up against the wall then turned to go talk to Tsunade. He ran right into someone.

"What the hell!?!" Naruto yelled as he pulled away. He looked up to see a man with a mask over his face, only showing one eye which was the color of the darkest night. Naruto screamed. "GRANDMA TSUNADE!!!! SOME CREEPY GUY IS TRYING TO KIDNAP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The man laughed at him. Tsunade rushed over. She looked at the man then at Naruto.

"This isn't a kidnapper Naruto. This is your new body gaurd!" Tsunade grinned.

"...WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. He calmed down after flailing his arms everywhere. He examined The man. "Why's his face covered?"

"So people won't realize I'm your body gaurd when I take it off." The man smiled. He had silver hair but Naruto could tell he was young. The man leaned over and traced the scars on Naruto's cheeks. Naruto's eyes which were the color of the noon sky widened. "My name is Kakashi. Nice to meet you. I am 28 years old."

"...Oh.." Naruto mumbled. He felt his face getting warm. "My name is Naruto. I'm 16."

"Good. I am sure we will get along greatly." Kakashi smiled, though it only showed by the way his eyes upturned slightly. His eyes were filled with amusement. He removed his hand from Naruto's cheek. "So where will I be sleeping?"

"In the brats room." Tsunade said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Keep an eye on him. He's tricky."

"Of course, Tsunade." Kakashi nodded and walked into Naruto's room. Jiraiya dropped two bags off as he mumbled something to Kakashi and handed him an orange book. Kakashi shook the man's hand and then turned to Naruto as soon as the man left. "Your grandfather is going somewhere to the North. he told me to tell you."

"What?! He was right there why didn't he tell me himself!!!" Naruto pouted as he jumped onto his bed. "He always does that the stupid old man."

"..." Kakashi smiled slightly then sat next to Naruto on the bed. Naruto noticed that the man smelled strongly of Vanilla. Unlike Naruto who only smelled like soap. He unconciously leaned up against the man. "So..I shall be sleeping in bed with you correct? At least thats what Tsunade-san told me."

"What... What?!?!?!?" Naruto's face turned redder than a tomato. "...Fine but your sleeping above my blanket and getting your own."

"Very well." Kakashi smiled and watched Naruto get up and sit done at his desk.

"I'm gonna finish my homework..you do whatever."

Kakashi took out the orange book Jiraiya gave him and began reading it. His eyes upturned and a slight blush was visible. When Naruto was done he turned to Kakashi and asked shyly, "You don't need to follow me to the shower do you?"

"Only if you want me to. Otherwise I will wait outside the door." Naruto nodded and went to his dresser pulling out sky blue pajamas. He then led Kakashi to the bathroom. He glared at Kakashi, "The door is locked so don't even think about peeping!"

With that Naruto went into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. Kakashi continued to read his book as he waited. When Naruto was done he came out with flushed skin and wet blonde hair wearing those pajamas that were obviously a size or two too big for him. Kakashi smiled. "May I use the bathroom?"

"Of-of course!" Naruto turned bright red and leaned against the wall indicating for Kakashi to go in. He walked down the hall to his room and waited in fron of his door for Kakashi to come back.

He began thinking that perhaps he could lock the man out..Yes that was a great plan. He didn't need someone else in his bed. Even if it was a queen size. He then went in and locked the door quickly. He then put his dirty clothes in a basket and skipped over to his bed. There he cuddled with his stuffed fox Kyuubi, and snuggled into the blankets. He closed his eyes. He began thinking that Kakashi was probably going to have to sleep on the couch. He smiled slightly at the thought.

Naruto's felt a hand clamp down on his mouth and his eyes flew opened and he screamed. There was Kakashi muffling his scream. Finally Kakashi pulled his hand away.

"How..How did you get in here?" Naruto panted.

"Through the window of course." Kakashi's eyes upturned. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to change into my own pajamas."

With that the man walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of black boxers and a black t-shirt. He began undressing and Naruto looked away with a blush decorating his face.

"There." Kakashi said as he walked over to the bed with a blanket in his arms. He layed next to Naruto on top of Naruto's blue blanket and pulled a black one over himself. Naruto felt uncomfortable with someone sleeping with him, but he couldn't just kick the guy out on the floor now... He sighed and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep as he wondered why Kakashi wore the mask to sleep.

When Kakashi was sure the boy was asleep he took off his mask revealing a handsome face. The reason he wore his mask, besides to conceal his identity, was to make it so he didn't have a ton of crazy fan girls going after him. He was actually a very very handsome man. He currently had mask hair so he ran his hands through it. One of his eyes was blood red and had a scar over it. He layed down completely then closed his eyes, knowing he would wake up in the morning before the boy did. He suddenly felt the boy cuddle close to him with a shiver. His eyes opened and he looked at the boy snuggling his chest. He smiled slightly and pulled the covers over Naruto's shoulder and the boys stuffed fox. He smiled at how kawaii the boy was. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the boys forehead before laying back down and falling asleep himself.

TBC

Well I hope that was a good enough chapter. Next chapter will be Naruto's first day at school with Kakashi. how weird will that be.


	2. Chapter 2

uhh..so like all the fanfics I'm reading right now are totally long.. its kinda annoying. I mean...I like long ones..but if I have too many to read I don't have time for other stuff. I like short ones that make you go "aww..." Which I can't seem to write.. I'm rambling aren't I? sorry ... ok heres chapter two...everyone says this story seems great. it makes me a little nervous. I don't wanna disappoint anyone. So I'll try my hardest!!! Please review and thank you for reading this!!!!Also is anyone else having trouble reading updated fanfiction?

Warnings:Yaoi, violence, sexual situations, swearing, etc

Couples: Main- Kakashi/Naruto, slight Sasuke/Naruto. There are a few others but you should be able to figure it out.

Dislaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter two---school

Naruto woke up that morning with an odd feeling on his forehead. He touched it confused. He blinked and tipped his head to the side noticing Kakashi was already awake and dressed in a plain black outfit. He jumped out of bed and got a pair of clothes to change into as he headed to the bathroom. After that he ate a quick breakfeast and joined Kakashi in the car ride for school. Naruto was not a morning person. Kakashi was driving him to school. Naruto wasn't sure what school would be like with that pervert hanging around twentfour-seven.

"Well its like you're my butler or something. Driving me to school and stuff." Naruto commented as he got out of a black car. Kakashi just nodded slightly.

"It is my job to take care of you you Naru-chan." Kakashi said with his eyes upturned.

"I AM NOT A GIRL DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed stopping right in front of the school doors. Other kids walked around the two or stopped to stare. Naruto hissed, "If you have to call me something cutesy call me Naruto-kun!"

'Thats not at all cutesy.' Kakashi sighed. 'Oh well you'll always be little sweet Naru-chan in my mind.' "Alright Naruto-kun."

"Thats better. Come on I gotta get to class." He took Kakashi by the arm and dragged him inside. He walked down the halls and almost crashed into someone but Kakashi quickly picked him up and put him out of the way.

"Watch where you're going idiot." A boy with black hair and dark blue highlights growled.

"Hey its not my fault you are too stupid to see that someone else was coming!" Naruto yelled back. He pointed at the other boy who smirked.

"Same to you dobe." Sasuke stopped smirking and glared at Kakashi. "Who is the weirdo following you around?"

"He is not a weirdo!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "He is my body gaurd so you better be careful what you do Sasuke-teme!"

'Making a scene again' Kakashi thought with a sigh. 'He's cute...but way too loud.'

"Yeah right like I have to worry about some creep whos afraid to even show his face." With that Sasuke walked away with that damn smirk of his own his face.

"Was that your boyfriend, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked when Naruto calmed down.

"Don't say such stupid things Kakashi!" Naruto laughed. "I would rather not eat ramen for two whole weeks than go out with that jerk."

"Well you know when someone picks on you alot they say that means they like you." Kakashi's eye had a look of laughter in it. Naruto glared at him.

"Well I don't. So stop." Naruto turned away to head to his classroom. There the teacher stopped him.

"Naruto, why is there a person with you?" The teacher was in his late twenties and had brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He had a scar on his nose.

"My grandma made me get a body gaurd." Naruto pouted. A slight blush dusting his cheeks. "Sorry Iruka-sensai. Please don't mind him. He won't distract anyone. I promise!"

"Very well. Go sit in the back, I don't want him blocking anyones view." Iruka picked up a stack of papers. He looked at Kakashi. "Would you like a chair to sit in?"

"Sure..." Kakashi grinned. 'Hes kinda cute...'

"Come on Kakashi!" Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm and dragged him to the row of seats in the back of the room. He sat down placing his bag beside him. He looked at Kakashi who now had a seat and was holding an orange book in his hands. Naruto growled quietly, "Oh my god! What do you think your doing!?! Don't read that perverted hentai book here!! Put it away! or at least put a different cover over the book! If people see you reading that here they'll think your some sort of sick pedophile!"

"Oh..? Well...Alright." Kakashi looked at his book sadly and put it away in a small suitcase-thing he carried. Sasuke came into the room and sat near the front while Iruka took attendence. Kakashi watched as soon as Iruka started giving a long lecture as Naruto hung on the teachers every word. Naruto took notes rapidly. The bell rang and the kids got out to head to their next classroom. Naruto got up and headed towards the door. Kakashi following close behind.

"Hey Loser." Sakura smiled evilly as she shoved her elbow in Naruto's direction. Kakashi grabbed the girl's arm before it touched Naruto. He held onto it very tightly as his one eye glared at the girl. "Let me go you pervert!!!"

"Its ok let the bitch go Kakashi." Naruto said emotionless. He looked into Kakashi's eye and a small blushed appeared on the boys face. 'What the F---. Why is he making me blush. Grr it must be because its so embarressing having him around.'

"Geez Naurto, I didn't know you were such a whimp that you had to have a body gaurd." Sakura snickered as she stuck her tongue out and walked out of the classroom.

"Naruto-kun don't worry about her. I'll talk to her if you want." Iruka said from behind them. Naruto frowned and puffed out his cheeks.

"No thank you Iruka-sensai!" He stormed out of the room to head to his next class. Once again he was told to sit in the back of the room. Though he didn't really care, it was better this way. He spotted a red head and sat next to him.

"Hi Gaara!" Naruto smiled at Gaara widely. Gaara had blood red hair and sea green eyes. He wore a ton of eyeliner and had a tatoo on his forehead. Kakashi frowned disapprovingly. "How are you?"

"...Naruto..." Gaara muttered as he turned his blank gaze onto Naruto. His eyes sparked a slight emotion but it was quickly gone. He then focused on the person tagging along with Naruto. He stared at the man who stared back. He then looked back at Naruto. "I'm ok."

'This kid looks like bad news. Is he friends with Naruto?' Kakashi wondered as he studied the boy.

"Great! This is Kakashi!" Naruto said as he sat down. "Gran hired him to be my body gaurd... Not that I need one! Ha haha. Anyways.. Kakashi, this is Gaara. Hes been my best friend since ...forever!"

"Hn..." Gaara just blinked and then turned his attention to the front of the class where the teacher was standing talking to a new student teacher.

"Is he always this social?" Kakashi whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah, but hes really nice once you get to know him." Naruto grinned. "But he still doesn't talk that much."

'Oh..great... We'll he can't be that bad. Naru-chan does seem to like him.' Kakashi stood behind Naruto as soon as the class started. He examined the classroom and its students carefully. Looking for any sign of threat. He noticed a girl with dark brown hair and violet eyes kept sneaking glances at Naruto with a deep blush on her face. 'Well... Someone's popular...' He then remembered the encounter with the unnatural pink-haired girl. Well..somewhat.'

Naruto didn't pay much attention even while the teacher introduced a new student teacher named Neiji Hyuuga. The young man had long brown hair and the same white eyes as that girl who had been looking at Naruto. Kakashi assumed they must be related.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga, I'm 21 and it is my destiny to become a teacher." The young man said as he introduced himself. Naruto grinned when he noticed that Gaara was paying alot of attention to Neiji.

"So Gaara what do you think of Hyuuga-san?" Naruto asked quietly as he leaned over towards Gaara.

"He looks like a girl. He should cut his hair..." Gaara muttered, causing Naruto to laugh. Gaara always told the truth, just...in an insulting manner. He could always cheer Naruto up though. Kakashi examined Gaara some more, while Gaara stared back at the man. Naruto just ignored them and listened to the teacher talk. The class soon ended and Naruto went to his last class before lunch. After that he dragged Kakashi along with him to the cafeteria where they both sat down at a table with a few people already there. Naruto unpacked his lunch.

"Hey guys this is Kakashi. Hes my new body gaurd. He follows me around like..all the time, its his job." Naruto rambled.

"Of course its his job Naruto. Hes a body gaurd." A boy with half lidded eyes muttered as he ate his food.

"...Gr. Well I was just saying!" Naruto growled. He turned to Kakashi who sat next to him. Naruto noticed the closeness and felt himself blush. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He looked down at the table.

Shikamaru noticed Naruto's reaction and muttered "How troublesome..."

'Aww..Naru-chan is blushing.' Kakashi grinned.

"A-anyway.. The lazy bum is Shikamaru, the one chowing down on the chips is Chouji, and the guy with the dog coming towards us is Kiba, and the boy with the sun glasses is Shino. Oh and you already know Gaara!"

"Hello, its nice to meet you." Kakashi said as he made contact with each of them. They each said hello back in their own way. When Shikamaru was done eating he shoved his food at Gaara.

"..Here I can't bother to eat anymore." He mumbled. "Since you forgot your lunch money again you can have it."

".." Gaara took the food. Naruto and Shikamaru knew Gaara didn't forget to bring his lunch or his money. Gaara just didn't like to eat, he was extremely skinny, so Naruto and Shikamaru would come up with random ways to make him eat stuff. Gaara would agree only because he gave up on denying either of them a long time ago.

Naruto spotted a brunnette walking towards their table. "Hey Hinata! Want to sit with us?"

"Y-yes...umm.." Hinata looked down carrying her lunch with her. The new student teacher walked behind her. "Can..Can m-my cousin Neji eat with us?"

"Of course!" Naruto grinned at Neiji and motioned with his hand for them to sit next to Kiba.

"Hey Hinata! How are you?" Kiba asked loudly. His dog whined slightly and he patted the dogs head. Pets weren't allowed at school but Kiba's dad was rich and a member of the school board, so he could get away with it.

"I'm good..." Hinata smiled shyly as she sat down. Neiji sat next to her and stared at Kiba before unpacking his lunch.

"Why aren't you eating with the teachers Neji-kun?" Kiba asked curiously.

"...Well.. I'm closer in age to the students here so I thought I would sit here." A small blush could be seen on the older Hyuuga's face.

'...Interesting.' Kakashi thought as he ate. When he was done he noticed how Naruto was eating. The boy looked like he wasn't even swallowing. He grabbed the boys hand which held chop sticks before it could dive into the bowl to get more noodles. "Naruto, don't inhale you food like that. You'll choke."

"I won't choke!" Naruto blused at the fact that Kakashi was holding his hand. He swipped his hand away from the man. "I've always eaten like this and I have yet to choke.."

"Well eat slower and chew. I'm suppose to protect you from getting hurt. Even if it means protecting you from your eating habits." Kakashi responded as He glared at Naruto, causing the boy to visibling shrink back.

"Bah! Whatever" Naruto mumbled as he started eating again, this time slower and making sure he chewed. Kakashi chuckled and took his book out again. This time it had a red cover over it saying "Dictionary". Naruto laughed, like anyone would believe the man was really reading a dictionary with such a perverted expression on his face.

"Hey Kakashi are you reading all the naughty words or something?" Kiba asked loudly.

"No...Why?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the dog boy.

"Cause your blushing. I always get flustered when I look up bad words." Kiba answered with a howl. Naruto couldn't believe how stupid Kiba was. Part of the orange cover was showing at the top of the book because the cover kakashi had was too short. Kakashi just smiled, though you couldn't really tell.

"Well then yes I am." Kakashi said rolling his eyes slightly. Kiba then started talking to Hinata and Neiji about Akamaru, and how the dog sometimes liked eating paper.

"Lunch is almost over! Who wants to go to the roof?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I-I don't know Naruto-kun... Sasuke and h-his friends are hanging up there. w-we saw them heading up there. Right, Neiji?" Hinata stuttered nervously.

"Yes. I don't think today is the day we are meant to go up there." Neiji commented as he ate his salad.

"Fine..We'll go tommorow then." Naruto said as he and Kiba made plans. The bell rang and they headed to the few classes they had left. When the day was over Kakashi drove Naruto home. "Hey Kakashi?"

"Yes Naru-chan?" Kakashi asked as he pulled into Naruto's drive way.

"I told you not to call me that!" Naruto whined. Kakashi gave him the puppy dog eyes...err eye. "Fine you can call me that. Just when Theres no one around ok? I was wondering, why do you have to come to school with me? I mean Sasuke-teme is way richer than my family and he doesn't have a body gaurd."

"Well Naruto, I need to learn what type of people are at school. Plus what if someone at school hurt you?" Kakashi took off his seat belt and watched Naruto do the same. "Besides...that kid has more people keeping an eye on him than you know."

"Eh?" Naruto tipped his head to the side cutely. Kakashi to smiled slightly.

"Yes...He has those who are watching him secretly- and I'm not talking about his fan girls." Kakashi got out of the car and walked towards the house. Naruto followed him from behind.

"Wow Kakashi! You sure are observent!" Naruto purred slightly without meaning to. He blushed brightly at his actions. Kakashi stop walking and chuckled. Naruto bumped into his back, almost falling but being caught up into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi's eyes were smiling. He ruffled the boys hair gently. Naruto blushed brightly because he was being held by the man. Kakashi carried the boy inside. Putting him down once they reached the stairs.

"K-Kakashi..." Naruto whispered when they were in his room.

"Yes?" Kakashi had pulled out his perverted book.

"...Nevermind..." Naruto turned the tv on and watched it silently. Kakashi stared at the boy.

'Whats wrong Naruto?' Kakashi wondered silently. Kakashi put his book down and walked over to the boy who was lying on hsi stomach his face in the direction of the television. Kakashi rested his hands on Naruto's sides and started to tickle the boy. Naruto turned around and curled up. He giggled hysterically.

"Ka.giggle Ka-kashi!! giggle giggle stoppp!!! giggle giggle" Naruto laughed. Kakashi's hands went alittle higher. Naruto giggled more not noticing how close Kakashi was now leaning into him. "Kakashi!!!"

Kakashi stopped tickling Naruto and the boy stared up at, blushing at their closeness. Kakashi leaned foreward and...

TBC

Well...that was a bit long..I think..lol..Anyways please review and I hope it was pleasing enough for you all. I mean this is just the beginning stages of the story. Next chapter will be better because Naruto and Kakashi will become closer and Sasuke will get jealous...so has anyone guessed the couplings that aren't listed? If not you might be surprised. Well...at one coupling..Others aren't that hard to believe.. thank you for reading this please review bye!


	3. Chapter 3

So...Should I shock everyone by saying the other couplings for this story?..No I think I'll wait...Eh I'm glad I got a ton of good reviews. Other than that I have a lot of time to write cause its now spring break!!!! Err..I have difficulty organizing my thoughts at the momment...so this chapter might not be as good as the last two..but thank you for reading and I hope you continue. I promise I will do my best and try to make the chapters are good as possible. please review. Oh I also happend to establish the majority of the couplings in this chapter...hope no ones too upset...Thanks bye!

warnings: Yaoi, violence, slight swearing(I'm not much of a swearer myself so there isn't much of it), etc.

disclaimer: I own nothing.

couples: Main coupling is Kakashi/Naruto, slight Sasuke/Naruto, Other couplings will be established in this chapter or the next one.

Chapter three

Naruto felt his heart start beating faster as Kakashi leaned closer. He felt some weird feeling start occuring in his stomach, not to mention the fact that he was becoming hard.

"Tell me Naruto..Have you ever kissed another boy before?" Kakashi whispered as he set his lips dangerously close. Naruto could smell Kakashi's minty fresh breath and wondered if the man had brushed his teeth when Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"N-no..." Naruto answered quietly. Kakashi pulled down his mask alittle and leaned closer. Naruto couldn't see the mans face but he knew the guy pulled his mask halway off.

"Well... Then I guess you can say you have now." Kakashi leaned closer and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Kakashi pulled his mask back on.

"Y-you..didn't kiss me on the lips?" Naruto pulled himself up as Kakashi pulled away and stretched.

"Naruto, I don't think your ready to be kissed like that yet." Kakashi pulled out his book and started reading it. "Your still so young."

"I AM NOT!!! JERK!!!! YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE FLOOR TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!" With that Naruto turned and stormed out of the room. 'I'll eat some ramen that'll calm me down.'

Kakashi followed the boy downstairs. 'Its better to break his heart now than later..I didn't think he would get this mad though.'

'Why am I so upset. Its not like I like him or anything..I barely know him.' Naruto sighed as he waited for his precious ramen to get down. He grabbed it out of the microwave when it beeped and went dining room. Kakashi cooked his own food quickly and followed Naruto and sat next to the boy at the table. 'But..I can't help wishing that he did kiss me on the lips... Maybe I'm developing a crush on him...Nah..'

"So. How come you have so much ramen here?" Kakashi asked the boy as he ate. Naruto said nothing, and continued to ignore the man. "You aren't going to give me the silent treatment are you?"

"..." Naruto ate his food quickly, Kakashi grabbed his hand like he had at lunch and looked at Naruto sternly.

"Didn't I tell you to eat slower?" Kakashi noticed the hurt look in the boy's eyes. He felt like his heart was being clenched. He watched as Naruto blushed brightly.

"...I'm your boss not vice versa or whatever...I can eat however I want!" Naruto ate a little tiny bit slower though, just to make it so Kakashi didn't get mad at him. The man just smiled and read his book. When they were done Naruto took a shower and Kakashi did get to sleep on the bed. The next day Naruto and Kakashi went to school again...Afterwords Kakashi decided to take Naruto to see a movie.

"So you guys are going to the movies? Can I go too?" Kiba asked as he petted Akamaru.

"Of course...just don't bring your dog...actually everyone can come." Naruto commented as he sat on a nearby bench. School was over and everyone was heading home.

"R-Really Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked nervously. Naruto nodded to her with a grin on his face. She smiled and glanced nervously at Shino. "A-Are you going to come S-Sh-Shino-kun?" 

"...Yes." Shino said monotonically as he turned his head towards Hinata. Though whether or not he was looking at her, Hinata wasn't sure...None the less it didn't stop her from blushing more. Everyone packed into three random cars. In Neji's car Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, and Chouji were in. Tenten and Lee were college friends of Neji's who happened to be dating eachother. Hinata was sitting next to Shino and Akamaru, and in front of them Lee and Tenten were sitting next to eachother. Kiba was sitting next to Neji, who blushed slightly as Kiba put his arm dangerously close to the other boy's.

Kakashi's car had Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Haku, who is one of Neji's college friends, who decided to come along with his boyfriend(who also happened to be friends with Kakashi) Zabuza. Naruto chatted mindlessly to Kakashi about Iruka-sensai, who to Kakashi's dismay Naruto seemed to have a crush on.

'Well...At least I know he likes older men...' Kakashi sighed slightly and patted Naruto on the head, 'God his hair is so silky and soft...Wait...No..I'm suppose to be taking care of him, not falling for him!'

They arrived and picked a random movie to watch. Kakashi paid for Naruto's ticket.

"I can pay for myself Kakashi!" Naruto said, he was embarressed that the man would suggest paying for him. Not that he minded too much, Naruto is a very cheap person, but none the less he still had his pride.

"But Naruto..This is a date isn't it?" Kakashi asked the fuming blode as he leaned over and sucked on the top of Naruto's ear. A bright red blush appeared on Naruto's face, and he felt an odd feeling soar through his stomach and lower regions. He pushed the man away as Haku and Tenten giggled.

"F-Fine! Just don't let it go to your head, Kakashi!" Naruto was still blushing brightly and then slinked over to Gaara and held on to his and Shikamaru's arm.

"..Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered as he stood limply next to Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru why are you even going if you'll just fall asleep?" Kiba suddenly asked as he absentmindedly touched Neji's hair. Neji blushed brightly but didn't tell him to stop or push him away. "Wow your hair is soooo much softer and silkier than Akamaru's, Neji!"

"...Why wouldn't I want to come?" Shikamaru muttered as he glaced at Gaara for a second. Their eyes met for a brief momment before Gaara looked away shyly. He shrugged slightly."Movie seats are comfortable to relax in...Though in all honesty I would rather be at the park."

"Geez Shikamaru, if you don't wanna be here then leave." Naruto pouted as he tugged on Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru noticed it was his turn to get a ticket so he quickly went up and paid for his ticket. He dragged Naruto along with him since he was too lazy to push the boy away. Gaara on the other hand made Naruto soley lach onto Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed and paid. Naruto let go and walked over to Kakashi. He looked up at the man who was now reading a new addition of his perverted book.

"You better not read that in the theatre, Kakashi!" Naruto warned as he stared at the older man. 'I really wanna see whats under his mask.'

"Don't worry, Naruto." Kakashi put his book away and took Naruto over to the snack section. There a very annoyed looking Sakura was serving people their food. Kakashi went into the other line where a Sasuke look alike was leaning over the counter flirting with some girls. "You know I'll be too busy making out with you to even think about reading Icha Icha paradise."

".." Naruto blushed and growled lowly. "Well then you're going to be reading alot of it during the movie, because there is no way in hell I'm going to make out with you!!!"

"You are so cruel Naru-chan." Kakashi faked a small sob as he exaggeratedly buried his face in his hands.

"Please don't make a scene Kakashi-san!" Naruto cried as he pried Kakashi's hands from his face. Kakashi laughed lightly at the embarressed boy. He leaned over and kissed the boy gently on the cheek.

'Dammit Naru-chan!' Kakashi thought with frustration. He stroked the boy's cheek with his right hand. 'Why do you have to be so damn cute? I can't fall for my charge. In the end it will only hurt him...and me.'

Kakashi looked at Naruto sadly, causing the boy to frown. Naruto looked into Kakashi's eye. "What...?"

"Come on its time for us to get some popcorn!" Kakashi quickly turned towards the teenager with dark hair at the register. The teenager smiled at Naruto. Kakashi noticed the lust in the teen's eye, and put an arm around Naruto's shoulder "We would like one large popcorn please and two cokes to drink. Also some of that chocolate stuff right there would be nice."

"Tch. Ok..." The boy grabbed some popcorn and prepared it. He got two large drinks and put them on the counter. He glanced at Naruto who had changed out of his uniform before going to the theatre and was wearing slightly baggy blue jeans and a tight long light blue and black shirt. He handed the popcorn and leaned over to Naruto and whispered in the other boy's ear. "Hey there, girly. How about you dump the old guy and go out with a hottie like me?"

"...Wait...What!? I'm a boy!" Naruto blushed and glared at the boy. The other teens name tag read 'Sai' "Sorry, Sai. I'm not interested."

"You're a guy?!" Sai's black eyes widened with shock. "Wow. You don't look like you could have a dick!"

"Hmph!" Naruto glowered and stomped away. Kakashi followed behind after paying. He was little confused, but more amused. Naruto took the seat that was directly in the middle row of the theatre, in the middle seat. Kakashi sat next to him and the movie soon began and all their friends joined them. Before the movie ended Naruto had fallen asleep on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi stroked a few strands of hair out of the boys face as he gazed down at him.

'He looks like an angel when he sleeps. Too bad hes more like a little pixie(1) when hes awake.' Kakashi thought as he picked the boy up bridal style and carried him to the car. Everyone else had their parents pick them up. Kakashi brought the young boy home and laid him down in the bed. 'Only having popcorn and candy for dinner...gross... Well...It's just as bad as that disgusting ramen he eats everyday.'

Kakashi ate a sandwhich then took a quick shower. When he was done he changed his clothes and laid down on the mattress and wrapped his arms around the small boy on the bed. He kissed the boys forehead, then the boys cheek. 'Hes so beautiful...'

He wrapped the warm blankets around both their bodies and felt the boy mumble something about ramen and cuddle close to him. He didn't bother taking his mask off that night, but he did make it so he could look at the boy with both his eyes. He gazed at the boy longingly. 'I'm falling for this this child.' He was a little disgusted with himself.

He sighed and made himself fall asleep, which you have to be very talented to do.

The next day Naruto stirred awake. He looked at his alarm clock and it read 5:21 AM. He sighed and glanced at the warmth next to him. His eyes widened when he noticed two long pale arms wrapped around his waist.'K-Kakashi-san?'

He noticed the man was revealing both his eyes. Naruto shifted himself so that he was on top of the man. The man was breathing steadily. Naruto stroked the man's cheek and stared at the scar over Kakashi's left eye. He ran a hand along it, slowly placing his hand on Kakashi's smooth cheek once more.

An arm suddenly flew up to Naruto's back and pinned him closer to Kakashi. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up to see a very awake Kakashi. Naruto gasped. Kakshi's eye with the scar over it was the color of fresh blood. Naruto didn't pull away as Kakashi looked down at him.

"Well Naruto... I didn't expect you would want to be in this position first thing in the morning..." Kakashi's eyes glinted mischiviously.

TBC

1. Pixie's are none to be very mischivious...don't know if I spelled that right..no spell check on word pad..

Well..ok that chapter was alright. Not great..but then again you have to realize I have been working on it for four days...staying up till midnight so if something doesn't make sense its due to lack of sleep. so I apologize if it isn't that good. thank you for reading this please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this would have been posted sooner but unfortunately schools been busy so...yeah...sorry. I wanted to make it the best I could. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading...Err ok just tried to post it but seems to be having some sort of problem. Sorry...So I won't be able to post for awhile I guess.. Well at least that gives me more time to write...yeah? Well this is going to take awhile so I apologize.

warnings: yaoi, sexual situations, extreme fluff this chapter, makeout scene, nudity,possible swearing, etc.

disclaimer: I own nothing.

couples: Main-Kakashi/Naruto, onesided Sasuke/Naruto, others- Kiba/Neji, Shikamaru/Gaara, one-sided Hinata/Naruto, Shino/Hinata, Lee/Tenten, a few others(including my third or fourth favorite female charector ino with another favorite charector...though I find that coupling odd due to the fact that they have so many similairities..but since all the other guy charectors are taken then there must be some girl/girl charectors...so that will be seen this chapter as well. I think I will put a list up on my profile of my favorite naruto charectors than broaden it out to anime charectors.

Chapter four

Kakashi felt himself becoming hard as the cute blonde straddled his waist unintentionally. Naruto didn't feel it because he was more on Kakashi's stomach than his lower regions. Naruto blushed brightly at what Kakashi had said.

"Of course not!" Naruto's face flamed up as he stared into the man's eyes. "Kakashi why is one of your eyes red?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi blinked and relized he left part of his mask off. so the whole top of his head could be seen. 'Shit.' "Well Naruto I don't think thats any of your business. Now do you want to make out with me or..."

"Grr!!" Naruto slapped Kakashi and quickly pushed himself off the man. He felt Kakashi's strong pale arms encircle his waist.

"Come now Naruto.. Don't be mad." Kakashi could help himself, he leaned over and kissed the back of Nartuo's neck. Naruto felt his body getting warm. Kakashi sat down on the bed bringing Naruto with him onto his lap. "Naruto you have school today neh?"

'I am such a contridicting person.' Kakashi thought as he stroked Naruto's stomach.

"Y-yeah, I have school..now let me go!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said as he started to squirm causing Kakashi to become even harder as Naruto unintentionally rubbed against his groin. Kakashi quickly let go of the boy as his member became fully erect. The boy didn't notice of course.

"I'm going to go get ready...you do too ok?" Naruto pouted as he quickly got his clothes on. The rest of the week flew by quickly without anything happening. When the other week rolled around Kakashi continued to bug Naruto and Naruto continued to get annoyed.

"Naruto you look so cute in that outfit." Kakashi commented as Naruto came out of his room wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. The blonde blushed brightly. It was the weekend and he had Kakashi taking care of him for almost three weeks, and though they bickered alot they were growing quite close. That day at school was boring but Naruto wasn't feeling well. It was lunch and the whole gang was sitting in the cafeteria.

"Naruto are you ok?" Gaara asked as he took his own jacket off his chair and wrapped it around Naruto's shoulders. It was lunch time and Kakashi and the others had also noticed Naruto's constant shivering and flushed appearence.

"Naruto if you weren't feeling well why'd you come to school?" Kakashi asked as he put his book down and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Come on lets go home."

"B-but I have perfect attendence!!" Naruto cried out as he cuddled against Kakashi's warm chest. The man sighed, they were getting stares. Kakashi picked the struggling boy up and handed Gaara his coat back. The teen had a slight look of worry in his eyes while all his others features remained passive.

"Troublesome blonde! Listen to him and just go home and get some rest. You'll make everyone worry if you stay." Shikamaru growled with slight annoyance. He started out yelling but halfway gave up due to it being too much effort for him. Kakashi carried the boy out of the school stopping at the secretary's desk to tell her they were leaving. He noticed Naruto had fainted and touched the boys flushed face.

'Hes burning up!' Kakashi opened the door and layed the boy on the passenger seat, leaning over Naruto's slim body he buckled him in. He then shut the door gently and got into the other side of the car and drove the boy to their home. Yes Kakashi had stayed there enough with the boy to consider it his home. He glanced at the beautiful boy asleep next to him. He wondered why this child was left alone so often. It seemed he wasn't just a caretaker and body gaurd, but he had to be the boy's friend and somewhat a parent as well. 'Do I want more from this? I would lose my job if I took advantage of him...but he is truely the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on and he will become even more beautiful when he is older.'

Kakashi sighed as he pulled into the driveway. He parked the car quickly and got out. He went to the side of the car where Naruto was and got the boy out, gently craddling him in his arms. He kissed the boys forehead and kicked the car door shut behind him. He took the boy into the house and laid him on the bed. 'This house is so empty...maybe thats why Naruto is always so agitated. They should get him a place of his own. Jiraiya is always away on business and Tsunade is busy with work...poor kid...I wonder what happened to his parents..'

He stroked the boys warm cheek. 'He's so soft...' Kakashi stared at the boy with slight lust and adoration in his eyes. He undid the boys shit as he laid him on the bed. Naruto mumbled something inaudible as Kakashi slipped the shirt off and began on the pants. Soon Naruto was only in his boxers but sweat was still on his forehead. Kakashi got a cold wash clothe and put it on his forehead. He brushed soft golden hair out of the teens face as he shifted the cloth. Naruto's body was truely beautiful, soft tan skin, completely and naturally hairless. It turned Kakashi on quite a bit, but he knew he couldn't cuddle the boy while he was in so sick, he might catch whatever the blonde had.

"There there Naruto." He whispered as he pulled blankets over Naruto's slender body. The next day Naruto woke up with a head on his chest. He felt light headed and warm. He blushed brightly and touched Kakashi's gray hair. It felt very natural, which was slightly unexpected. He sneezed lightly waking Kakashi up.

"Naruto?" Kakashi mummbled as he sat up. He looked at Naruto's flushed face and noticed the slightly glazed over look in the boys eyes. "Still not well..huh?"

"No..." Naruto said in a slightly scratchy voice. Kakashi kissed Naruto's forehead and left the room for ten minutes. He reamerged with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Naruto like chicken noodle soup because it reminded him of ramen. He smiled weakly and then Kakashi sat next to him. He gently raised the spoon to his own lips and blew on it. Naruto frowned. "What?"

"I'm going to feed you, my sweet sick Naru-chan." Kakashi grinned, and put the spoon carefully in front of Naruto's mouth. Naruto opened it and Kakashi stuck it in. He then began to feed the poor boy until the soup was gone. He put the empty bowl aside and looked Naruto straight in the eye. For some reason Kakashi was grinning. "Now time for a bath!"

"...Ok..?" Naruto blinked and allowed Kakashi to carry him to the bathroom. There the man turned the water on. He soon stripped Naruto of his clothes. It took Naruto a few minutes to realize what was going on. He quickly covered his now nude private parts, blushing brihgtly. "Kakashi!!! I can was myself!!"

"I don't think so. You seem really exhausted to me." Kakashi commented as he turned the water off. He placed the boys naked body in the tube and gently scrubbed his back. He was aroused at the sight of the unclothed boy. He kissed Naruto's ear. The boy was very unresponsive due to the fact that he felt like a truck ran over his head. He felt his arms being scrubbed, than Kakashi rubbed his hair. Kakashi felt desire bubble up inside him. He dumped warm water over his half asleep charge. Naruto gasped slightly and shrunk back into Kakashi's chest, getting the front alittle soaked. Kakashi sighed loudly. He really hated wet clothing. He then tried to clean the boys lower regions.

"Kakashi! No!! Don't touch me there!" Naruto shrieked. Opps...too late. Kakashi felt Naruto's hardening member. His eyes became wide and he quickly yanked his hand away. Naruto's face turned to what looked like the color of a tamatoe.

"So you are turned on by me giving you a little bath, Naru-chan?" Teased Kakashi as he felt his pants tightening around a certain region. The boy's body was completely tan, yet it was softer than a bunny rabbits fur. Kakashi rubbed Naruto's sleek back and kissed the boys neck. "Come on lets get you out of the tub."

He picked the boy up and began to dry him. He was amazed at how calm Naruto was being despite his...err... reactions to be brushed up against by a soft towel. Kakashi chuckled then swept the pretty blonde up in his arms. He carred him back to the room and handed Naruto a light loose fitting long sleeve shirt and baggy black flannel pajama bottoms. Naruto glared at Kakashi. "Turn around!"

Kakashi complied with the boy's orders and turned away, though he watched the boy out of the corner of his eyes. Naruto was blushing cutely as he tugged on his orange boxers. Kakashi laughed lightly as the boy jumped on the bed in his comfortable clothes. Kakashi walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around the now sneezing boy. He leaned over and gently kissed the boy on the cheek. Naruto blushed and his blue eyes widened with shock. "Kakashi?"

"Shh..." Kakashi held the small body close to his, as he rubbed Naruto's lower back. Naruto felt his cheeks get redder as Kakashi hands went to his ass.

"Kakashi!!!!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi let go of the boy and covered his ears. The boy huffed when he was done screaming. He grabbed his blankets and covered himself and the man. He cuddled against Kakashi's chest. "I'm just going to take a..." Yawn. "...Little nap. You'll be my teddy bear since I don't feel like get my Kyu-chan off the floor."

With that he dozed off to sleep. Kakashi felt the boys chest rise and fall against him. He leaned close to the sleeping boy and kissed him gently on the lips. Naruto stirred slightly and the body gaurd quickly pulled away. He couldn't help but mentally ask the child, 'Why do I care about you so much?'

He held the boy tightly in his arms as he kissed the boy face. 'Too bad you weren't awak for your first kiss Naru-chan...but if I kissed you while you were awake...You would probably fire me, and now that I've been with you so long...I can't help but feel...that I don't want to lose you, no matter what. Even if you become old I will stay here to protect you..Or try my best.'

Soon he himself dropped off into a dreamless sleep. His arms wrapped around the Naruto's waist as the boy clung to him in his sleep. Naruto wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist. Needless to say it looked like the two were doing more than sleeping.

Over at Hinata's house

Kiba wondered how Naruto was doing. He decided to hang out with Hinata but as soon as he arrived the maid said the girl was at tea ceremony lessons, but he was welcomed to stay. He was used to his female best friend being busy. In fact he knew what days she had something going on and purposely went over to the house so that he might catch a glimpse of the lovely brunnette named Neji that lived there as well.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked as he walked in the room. He stared at Kiba with his pupilless eyes. He blushed when he noticed Kiba was checking him out. He hmphed slightly and turned away, a deeper red was beginning to stain his cheeks.

"I came to see you of course." Kiba grinned as Neji fidgeted, becoming even more flushed. Kiba laughed. He wasn't lying but he didn't want Neji uncomfortable with him. "Actually I came to hang out with Hinata but she's not here."

"Well...You know she has tea ceremony lessons today." Neji countered. "It must have been fate that made you forget."

"...Err...Yeah.." Kiba grinned and rubbed the back of his head. He stood up and walked towards Neji, only to end up tripping over his own two feet and falling on top of the older boy. Kiba blushed slightly as he pushed himself up, only to fall back down and this time his lips collided with Neji's. Neji gasped but responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck. Kiba licked Neji's lower lip and slipped his tongue into a very willing mouth. He brushed his tongue against the young man's and soon the two were fully making out. Neither of them noticed Hinata was staring at them at the doorway. Her class had ended early. She felt her face become flushed and quickly ran out of the room.

'Neji-nii and Kiba-kun?!' Hinata put her hands up against her cheeks. 'I never imagined that..but it is kinda ...cute..'

She giggled and went on the internet to tell her friends about what she saw. Back in the family room Kiba got off of Neji.

"Umm.." He grinned and helped Neji up. "So did ya like it as much as I did?"

"W-well... Y-yes." Neji stuttered as his face turned redder. He had just made out with one of his cousin's friends. Sure he knew Kiba for a long time but... What if someone found out?! What if someone saw?

"Heh..Your cute when you blush." Kiba muttered as he leaned foreward and captured the boy's lips once more. He now knew for certain that the stuttering thing that Hinata had was obviously a family thing. Neji felt his insides turn pleasently as he kissed Kiba back.

'Screw it. This was suppose to happen. Who cares if anyone finds out.' The older Hyuuga thought as he felt Kiba deepen the kiss. Kiba picked Neji up andcarried him over to the couch, though they continued to make out. There they molested eachother thoroughly. They stopped when they heard a call from downstairs that dinner was ready. Both their faces were stained with blushes. They went to dinner and there Hinata kept glancing at the two and giggling. Neji wondered what was wrong with his cousin but didn't bother asking due to the fact that he feared what the answer was.

TBC

Err..I'm slightly disappointed in that chapter. it was a tad boring, not to mention really flufffy. Hoped you guys like it though. I promise the next one will be much better because there will be some conflict going on...Also alittle Shikamaru/Gaara scene. (I can't wait to write it!) So please continue reading. I hope you liked it. please review thank you for reading! Also if anyone wants to be my beta than please ask. I kinda need one to discuss ideas with. Also this took awhile to post on the internet because of the bugs..so I'm sorry if any of you were confused.


	5. Chapter 5

I have a new idea for a fic. It's going to be a Neji/Naruto fic and thats all I'm gonna say...That and it has something to do with what I learned in psych class.. I won't be writing it for awhile though because I'm writing three fics at the momment and thats my maximum...unless you guys want me updating every two weeks or something. I have no homework this weekend so..I have time to do whatever... Err would've updated yesterday but found this awesome site with a ton of original manga. but like in the middle of reading one I was like. "Oh cr-- I better update!"...so here I am.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual situations, what might be considered molestation, possible/future/mentioned yuri, slight violence, Not very descriptive sex scenes(gotta be careful ya know) etc.

Couples in this chapter: Kakashi/Naruto, Gaara/Shikamaru(Note: Shikamaru is the uke most of the time due to the fact that he's too lazy to be on top during sex.), metioned Temari/Ino, Kiba/Neji, Zabuza/Haku, one-sided Sasuke/Naruto.

Chapter 5

Naruto cuddled up against a warm body. He opened his eyes and gazed up at Kakashi. He smiled slightly. 'Hes so kind to me... He makes me feel happy and warm inside. He also makes my stomach flutter..too bad hes so old...Otherwise...'

Naruto sighed causing the man's eyes to open. The two stared at eachother for a long momment. Naruto cuddled closer. They both heard a crash and looked up towards the door.

"Whats going on here?!" Tsunade demanded as she looked at the two. Naruto was practically humping Kakashi while the man looked like he was grinding the boy. She looked furious, like there was steam coming out of her ears or something.

"Ah..Tsunade-san." Kakashi greeted as he casually pulled away from a blushing scared blonde. Kakashi stretched and stood up. "You see, Naruto was sick the other day...Which I called your secretary about, anyways, so I took care of him and well kinda fell asleep. You know how Naruto is. He usually clings to that stuffed animal...and since I couldn't find it for him to cuddle with, he used me as a replacement."

"Oh.." Tsunade calmed down alot while Kakashi sweet talked her. "Well thank you Kakashi, Naruto has always been a clingy little brat."

"Hey!" Naruto growled. It was past 8 AM so there was no point in going to school. He went over to his dresser and got some clothes. "I'm going to take a shower...Remember no peeking!"

With that he stormed off. Tsunade watched him go and sighed. "That kid... I was worried. Thank you for taking care of him Kakashi. Also I'm sorry I thought...well nevermind."

"It's alright, Tsunade" Kakashi smiled at her as he walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going back to the office, tell the brat ok?" She called as she walked in the opposite direction.

"Of course." He shouted back. He was soon at the bathroom and noticed it had been left open a crack. He peeked in and saw his blonde angel drying himself off. Kakashi smiled as he looked at the beautiful boy's body. 'Magnificent.'

Naruto continued to do dry himself, not noticing that he was being stared at with love and lust filled eyes. Naruto's body was slim with oddly feminine curves. Sure Kakashi had seen Naruto naked, but it was more exciting when he was sneaking a peak and not worried about the boy. Naruto dried his hair quickly, leaving his private areas in full view. Kakashi could feel a nosebleed coming on so he quickly turned away. He heard Naruto sigh, and heard the boy dressing. He quickly pulled out his new book and flipped into the middle of it. 'I'll just pretend I'm reading this so I don't get caught.'

The door knob turned and Naruto stepped out with his blonde hair wet, and stuck to his head. He looked quite cute in cargo pants and an oversized black shirt. Kakashi put his book away and shot what looked like a smile at the boy. Naruto frowned, then sneezed lightly. Kakashi pulled the boy into a hug. "Are you alright Naru-chan?"

"Yeah...My head hurts is all." Naruto mumbled as a light blush dusted his tan cheek. He pulled away quickly and walked to his room. There he plopped down on the bed to watch a movie. Kakashi joined him and pulled him onto his lap. Naruto fidgeted slightly but then snuggled into Kakashi comfortably as he watched the movie. Kakashi kissed Naruto's wet golden locks gently as he tightened his grip on the boy. "...Thank you Kakashi.."

"Anything for you, Naruto." Kakashi smiled gently as he comforted the boy.

After school at Gaara's house.

"Hey...Where's your sister?" Shikamaru asked as he layed down comfortably on Gaara's couch. He stared out the window up at the sky, while Gaara was putting his shoes away.

"She's out with her girlfriend Ino...My brohter is with his own girlfriend as well." Gaara muttered as he sat down next to Shikamaru's head. He pulled the lazy teen's shoulder's until his head was on his lap. He undid Shikamaru's hairband and ran his hands through the dark strands. Shikamaru sighed and made himself more comfortable as he closed his eyes.

"Ah..." Shikamaru gasped as Gaara bent down, his blood colored locks falling foreward. He sucked on Shikamaru's neck slowly. Gaara found the sensitive spot on Shikamaru's neck licking and nibbling on it. Making sure if anyone were to look at Shikamaru they would know he was taken. They weren't really open about their relationship. Mainly because Gaara was embaressed by public displays of affections. Shikamaru really didn't care either way. It made things easier because he didn't have to waste his time explaining his relationship to people.

"Mine.." Gaara whispered as he lifted his head. He continued to absent-mindedly play with his boyfriend's hair. "I want to go to the bedroom."

"So impatient." Shikamaru sighed as he slowly got up. "We could just do it here. Its too troublesome to get up from such a comfortable spot...espcially after I've begun to relax."

"...Fine..but I'm getting my blankets so we don't get the couch dirty." Gaara growled slightly as he got off the couch and headed towards his room upstairs. He came back down with two red blankets and gently set them on the couch next to Shikamaru.

"Do you really want to do this now?" Shikamaru asked slowly. "Well I guess you would since we haven't done it in 5 days."

"..." Gaara kissed Shikamaru and picked him up quickly. He placed him down on the floor just as quickly and spreaded one of the blankets on the couch. He then motioned for Shikamaru to get back on, and of course the other boy did. Gaara sat on top of the boy as he practically ripped his clothes off.

!!!Warning!!! Non-descriptive sex scene below, don't like please skip it till you see "!!!" again.

"Seriously Gaara you should take things slower..." commented the longer haired teen. Gaara just growled as he tried to pull Shikamaru's pants off after he moved to sit on the other guy's theighs. Shikamaru pushed Gaara's hand away and took his zipper and lowered it. He then shuffled tiredly out of his pants. Gaara pulled his boxers down easily. "Gaara.."

"..." Gaara stroked Shikamaru's abs and took out a bottle of lotion. He prepared his lover for what he was about to do than plunged into him. Shikamaru gasped loudly and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara came with a loud moan, just after Shikamaru had. Shikamaru closed his eyes as Gaara collapsed ontop of him. They were both sweaty but didn't really care, or in Shikamaru's case, too lazy to care. Gaara sucked on Shikamaru's nipples and swished his tongue around it until it hardened. He switched to the other one and tasted Shikamaru's sweat. Shiakamaru moaned and buried his hands into Gaara's hair.

"God..Gaara!!!" He screamed as he felt himself become hard again. Gaara smirked and had a animal-like glint in his eyes as he lowered himself to the once again aroused member. He licked the tip causing Shikamaru to recieve a shudder of pleasure through his body. He sucked on the brunnette till he came in his mouth. He smiled slightly after he swallowed it all, cleaning his lips off slowly.

"You always taste good Shika.." Gaara whispered as he placed his now clean lips on Shikamaru's. They made out till the longerhaired teen was out of breath and cuddled. Shikamaru closed his eyes and soon felt sleep over come him.(A/N:there is actually a hormone that males have that after..you know they..come or whatever they get tired.)

!!!End Scene!!!

Gaara wrapped the other blanket around them, which was more like a sheet, and kissed Shikamaru on the forehead, then kissed him twice over his eyes then on both cheeks, and finally on the sleeping boy's lips. He closed his eyes when Shikamaru mumbled something, waking up slightly.

"Should we tell Naruto?" He asked as he tiredly cuddled closer up against Gaaa's small frame. Gaara sighed but then nodded. "Good.."

"But only him..." Gaara whispered as he placed a kiss on Shikamaru's ear, causing him(shikamaru) to blush. He closed his own eyes and fell asleep. Gaara had trouble sleeping, but Shikamaru being there in the same bed always helped him. He soon fell asleep and didn't have any of the usual nightmares that plagued his dreams.

"Well that was fun wasn't it, Ino?" Temari asked as she walked into the house. She saw Gaara and Shikamaru on the bed and laughed quietly. Ino walked in and cuddled up against the other girl. "Heh..Should we go upstairs? God I can't believe they did it on the couch..."

"Better not tell Kankuro." Ino giggled. Temari ran her hands through the shorter girls hair. "Come on Temari!"

They ran upstairs to do go onto their blogs and talk to Hinata.

The next day with Naruto

Naruto giggled as Kakashi tickled him during lunch. He loved being around Kakashi. Kakashi was smirking at him as he tickled him and his hands went to Naruto's butt. Naruto gasped and tried to hit him but missed. They were under the trees in the courtyard with Shikamaru and all of them. Everyone stopped watching Naruto and a shadow loomed over him. He pushed Kakashi off and looked up. Sasuke was there glaring at Kakashi.

"...What do you want?!" Naruto snapped as he glared at him.

"I want to talk to you..." Sasuke shifted and gazed at Naruto. Naruto frowned. "Alone... Its very important."

"...Why should I?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Cause if you do I have some ramen." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto perked up. He tossed the ramen to the blonde who grinned happily and handed it to Kakashi.

"Ok. I'll be right over there ok, Kakashi?" Naruto looked at the silver haired man who glared at Sasuke. Kakashi nodded and watched the black haired boy like a hawk.

"Scream if you need anything." The man whispered as he pulled Naruto close for a momment. Naruto blinked and nodded.

"So...What do you want?" Naruto asked as he stood under an oak tree. They were far out of ear shot of the others. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. He then pinned Naruto up against the tree and put a hand over his mouth. Naruto gasped and stared up at Sasuke.

"Naruto...I really like you." Sasuke said as he removed his hand. He blushed slightly but kept eye contact with the other boy. Naruto stared at him dumbfoundedly. "Will you go out with me."

"I can't..." Naruto said after a long pause. "I'm sorry..."

"Why? Why can't you?!" Sasuke demanded raising his voice slightly. He pointed at Kakashi. "It's because of that old pervert isn't it?! You like him don't you?!"

"Sasuke.." Naruto flinched as Sasuke slammed his fist into the tree next to Naruto's face. Naruto looked away as Sasuke leaned foreward. "Stop."

"How can you like a stupid old man like him? Espcially when you could have me?!" Sasuke growled as he leaned closer. Naruto started to shiver involuntarily.

"Don't call him that you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke's arm away. He slapped Sasuke, leaving red handprint on the taller boy's face. "You don't even know him! So what if I do like him?"

"...So you like that old man?!?! How can you not like me!? Whats wrong with you?" Sasuke stared at Naruto and raised his fist, Naruto turned and looked away. He closed his eyes as he waited for the impact but it never came. He opened one eye then the other. He stared at Sasuke, whos arm was being gripped by Kakashi.

"Thats enough, brat. Come on Naruto, lets go." Kakashi pushed Sasuke away and grabbed Naruto's hand. Sasuke stormed away as the man Naruto him over to another deserted grouping of trees. He lifted Naruto's chin gently and examined his face. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"N-no..." Naruto blushed, he refused to look into Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi nodded slightly.

"Good..because if he did I might have killed the spoiled brat." Kakashi growled causing Naruto to giggle. Naruto threw his arms around Kakashi neck, startling him quite a bit.

"Thank you Kakashi.." Naruto whispered as he clung to the silver haired man. Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto hesitantly.

"Of course...Naruto.." Kakashi kissed the top of Naruto's head gently. Naruto pulled away, his face flushed and his heart pounding in his ears. He smiled happily at the man.

"Come on...Lets go Kakashi." Naruto said as he took Kakashi's hand and led the confused man back to the group. There Naruto resumed his chattering and Kakashi resumed his watching.

TBC

Ok so its six pages long...so yeah I think thats long enough. Thank you for reading and please review. Thank all of you who have reviewed and who are giong to reivew. Umm...So either A. a major conflict will occur next chapter, B. Naruto tells Kakashi about his parents, or C. Naruto tells Kakashi about his parents and finds something out. Not sure which one I should do yet..So you'll all just have to wait and see. Please continue reading bye.


	6. Chapter 6

So I actually planned on updating this a few days ago..but then stuff happened. So its alittle late... You know I hate fics that start out great..but then just get boring. I will try my best not to make my fanfics that way. anyways next chapter more drama with sasuke, some Kakashi/Naruto stuff, but umm I think a major conflict might happen I'm not sure yet.. Anyways.. I really do apologize. I'm just severly depressed..so much so I am not even reading all my usual yaoi...shakes head but sorry for being late hope you like it!

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual situations, some swearing, possible violents, etc.

Couples: Kakashi/Naruto(Main), Gaara/Shikamaru, onesided Sasuke/Naruto, Temari/Ino, Kiba/Neji, Shino/Hinata, some others

Chapter six

Kakashi watched Naruto sleep soundly on the bed. The moonlight poured through the window and seemed to make the boy's tan skin glow. He leaned close and kissed the boy's neck gently then pulled away. He took his mask off like he did every night and closed his eyes, his strong arms circling the small teen's body. When the morning came he did his regular routine of pulling away and dressing before Naruto woke up.

That day at school was like any other. The only odd thing was that Kiba was in Naruto's class, and hes not even taking the subject. Not only that but he was openly flirting with the student teacher, Neji. Who surpringly was giggling slightly and blushing like a school girl. Needless to say Kakashi and Gaara were slightly disturbed but Naruto was clueless. He believed Kiba when he said he was on a vacation from his other class by taking this class.(how stupid is that?)

"Hey Kakashi come on its lunch time!!!" Naruto cheered as he bounced up and down next to Kakashi. They left the classroom and headed over to the cafeteria. Unfortunately for them they were stopped...by Sasuke.

"Hello." Sasuke greeted as he got in Naruto's way.

"What do you want, bastard?!" Naruto asked as he felt his insides panic at the thought of being late for lunch.

"I'll be quick." Sasuke rollefd his eyes, they landed on Kakashi and turned into a glare. "Excuse us for a momment."

"Naruto?" Kakashi looked at the blonde questioning in his eyes.

"Wait for me over by the door. It's not too far from here!" Naruto grinned, it faltered slightly when he saw the worry in Kakashi's eyes. "I'll be fine. Just go."

With that the man left and Naruto turned his attention on the brunnette in front of him. He glared slightly. "So whats up?"

"Naruto...I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. It was... unreasonable of me." Sasuke said as he stared at the ground politely. He then raised his eyes back to Naruto's face in one quick movement, then had the boy pinned up against the lockers. Naruto tried to push him away, only to feel something moist on his cheek. He screeched and glared at Sasuke.

"Why'd you do that!? Who do you think you are!?" Naruto was about to slap the other boy when his hands were pinned above his head once more.

"I'm not giving up on you Naruto. Just because some old geezer comes along and tries to steal you away from me..Well..did you really think I would give up? Espcially to a perverted arrogant ass like him." Sasuke let his free hand trail over Naruto's flat stomach, his hand sliding into the shirt gently.

"Well you know what they say, Asshole, it takes one to know one!" Naruto growled then broke free by pushing his wrist foreward. He glared at Sasuke. "They also say you attract more bees with honey!"

"Oh..Then how about you and me, this friday. I'll pick you up at your house." Sasuke smirked as Naruto fumed. "Later, idiot."

"...Stupid jerk." Naruto mumbled as he went to the lunch room. Pouting at the fact that Sasuke left before he could tell him know. 'Now what do I do?!'

"You alright Naruto?" Kakashi asked with his eyes upturned to show that he was grinning, probably pervertedly. Though he felt a sting of pain in his chest. "You looked flushed."

"GRR..I'M FINE!" Naruto turned bright red and stomped off madly to his normal table. He had missed part of lunch and was mad. Who dare cut out his eating time?! Who did that Uchiha think he was?! God?! How dare he! Naruto continued to fume as Kakashi petted his pretty little Naruto's head. When lunch was over Naruto headed home with Gaara and Shikamaru sitting in the back seat. Shikamaru's head was up against Gaara's shoulder as he stared out the window. Naruto took no notice to this and acted like it was an everyday thing, but Kakashi noticed the way Gaara was gently stroking Shikamaru's back.

"YAY!!! we're here!" Naruto jumped out of the car grinning wider than a clown. He ran into the house, Kakashi following him close from behind, and Gaara and Shikamaru walking slowly up to ten feet behind them.

"Naruto, what are we doing here?" Gaara asked as he settled himself up against Naruto's blue armchair. They were now in Naruto's room. Naruto was laying back on his bed, Shikamaru next to him. Kakashi just stood by the door watching.

"I don't know. Hanging out." Naruto sighed tiredly. He than sat up angrily, making a face. "Did I tell you about what that bastard tricked me into?!"

"Yes...about five times." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Naruto flushed slightly.

"Hey..how about I have a party friday and just let the bastard come?! Think that would be a good idea to get out of a date?" Naruto asked excitedly. He glanced at Kakashi, and saw a glint in the man's eye. He blushed brightly.

"Yeah. What a surprise _you_ would think of that." Shikamaru muttered lightly.

"HEY!" Naruto huffed and puffed his cheeks out cutely as he pouted. Kakashi chuckled slightly and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Naruto and brought the boy into his lap. Naruto instantly relaxed and layed his head against the taller one's chest. He sighed and cuddled into the warm safe arms of his bodygaurd. Both Shikamaru and Gaara couldn't help but stare openly. Naruto was very affectionate, but to become comfortable with someone older so soon was a surprise. They could tell there was something more going on but they were both smart enough to keep their noses out of it.

"You should ask your grandma before you go throw a party." Kakashi commented as he ran his hand through Naruto's soft blonde locks. Naruto blushed lightly and nodded.

"I'm sure she won't care as long as their is no smoking and no alcohol or anything like that." Naruto said as he sorted through his thoughts. Kakashi just nodded making a mental note to tell Tsunade about this little party.

"Anyways...Naruto we have something we have to tell you and I don't feel like waiting." Shikamaru announced as he sat up on the blue blanket covered bed. He looked at Gaara then Naruto. He decided since Gaara wasn't going to say anything he had to. So he might as well get straight to the point. "Gaara and I have been dating for ten monthes."

"REALLY?!!?!?" Naruto's eyes widened and he almost bolted up from shock, but was stopped by Kakashi pulling him down by the waist so his chin wouldn't get hurt by Naruto's thick head. Naruto blinked a momment as he thought. After a long pause he nodded a few times. "Well now that I think about it, it does make sense since you two are always hanging out without me sometime."

'Is that the only thing you can think of?' Kakashi inwardly laughed. 'I can think of a ton more hints that they were giving you, Naru-chan.'

"Well thats cool!" Naruto grinned and than cuddled back into Kakashi's chest. "I'm tired..."

"Eh?" Gaara asked. Though it was more of asking about Naruto's tiredness, not Naruto's acceptance of them. He thought Naruto would freak that they hadn't told him sooner.

"Well you're my best friends after all." Naruto yawned and cuddled up against Kakashi. The other teens in the room looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Well...We're going to the park. Later Naruto." Shikamaru said as he walked towards the door, stopping only to say bye to Naruto. Gaara leaned over a sleepy Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"Bye Naruto." With that he followed his boyfriend out of the house.

Naurto cuddled more against Kakahi. Kakashi looked down at the boy. 'Well might as well ask since he's relaxed.'

"Naruto...Where are your parents?" Kakashi asked as he stroked Naruto's hair fondly. The boy tensed slightly.

"..They died.. One of Grandma's rivals sent a hit man after them." Naruto whispered barely after a small momment of silence. Naruto started shaking.

"Don't tell me if you don't want to Naruto." Kakashi murmered as he leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead gently. He leaned closer to the boy's lips. Naruto blushed and gently pushed the man away. Kakashi chuckled. He himself wasn't sure if he was really going to kiss Naruto(A/N:I wasn't even sure if he was going to do that...), but he sure did want to. Naruto just shook his head slowly.His eyes were still closed.

"I do want to tell you though, Kakashi." Naruto smiled up at the man, His blue eyes shining slightly. "I trust you..."

'You really shouldn't Naruto.' Kakashi thought as he inwardly frowned. 'The things I want to do to you...You might hate me if you knew how much I want to ravish that tan body of yours.'

"It..Was so bloody..They wouldn't let me see..but I wanted to see them." Naruto said as he closed his eyes again. As if he was remembering it, despite not wanting to. "I got pass the police and I saw them. There was so much blood, it made me almost throw up. M-Mom, her face was all slashed up, and blood was coming out of the cuts. She was so pretty Kakashi..."

"Gran didn't really aprove of dad marrying mom. Mom was an artist, which grandma doesn't really think is a suitable job, but than again she doesn't really approve of what Grandpa does. Hee hee.. That and mom also came from a bad neighborhood. She gave my Kyuubi..my stuffed animal. Father was a good son, a lawyer. He looked weird in a suit though." Naruto giggled. "He was such a casual person. He had eyes like mine. Blue, and blonde hair too. Mother had long red hair and brown eyes. Father said she was more beautiful than any painting... Father...his eyes..when I saw them the man who had killed him had taken out his eyes...It was so...disgusting..."

".." Kakashi was speechless. He couldn't believe his sweet Naru-chan had to see all that. "Naruto..."

"Sorry did I confuse you? I sort of told it all randomly...It's just a little hard to talk about." Naruto sat up slowly and looked up into Kakashi's eyes.

"Naruto..." Kakashi leaned foreward until he was centimeters from Naruto's mouth. He lowered his mask and gently captured Naruto's lips in a short, sweet, comforting kiss. He wanted to deepen it but it was far too soon for that. He pulled his mask up breaking the kiss and pulled away. Naruto's face turned bright red and Kakashi couldn't help but touch his warming cheek.

"Wh...Kakashi..." Naruto then hit Kakashi and ran out of the room. Kakashi was afraid he made the boy cry but thats not what was happening. Naruto locked himself in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He stared at his reflection, his cheeks flushed. He than raised a hand to touch his soft pink lips. He blushed more as he thought about Kakashi. 'Stupid Kakashi... Hope he doesn't think I'm upset. He just startled me alittle.' Naruto puffed out his cheeks. 'It's really rude to kiss someone without asking...but..it felt so nice... I wonder what it would be like for him to kiss me again...' Naruto was now not really focusing on his reflection but was lost in his thoughts. 'Kakashi...I really like you..but you were just kissing me to be nice...right? Despite that I can't help but feel ..happy for once...' Naruto's eyes clouded up slightly. He blinked away his tears then touched his lips once more, feeling the glow of Kakashi's lips on them. He stepped out of the room and saw a worried Kakashi. He grinned. "Whats the matter Kakashi? Did I make you cry?"

"Huh...?" Kakashi blinked but then smiled gently. "So do you want to plan that party or take a nap?"

"Hmm..I think I'll take a nap. You'll be my teddy bear again." Naruto grinned and dragged the man back to the room for some serious cuddling.

TBC

So thats that.Hope you liked it..took me four days to write...I apologize for that but unfortunately I'm really depressed..schools just too much for me but I'll try my best for you all and the sake of the story. Anyways hope you liked the chapter. As you can see I'm not very confident about my work. I'm afraid that if I am confident I will just disappoint myself. Anyways so this might not have been the best chapter but hope you all liked it. I was going to make it longer by adding the party to this but after thinking it through I decided you guys waited long enough for an update so for the next one will involve the party, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, some violence, and some truth or dare...maybe even some alcohol and sex. So thank you for reading this. please review bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I took forever with this sorry.. but at least it didn't take like two or three monthes or something..just a few weeks..maybe a month ..I don't know I'm not good with dates. Also I found out I had a ton of spelling errors. I apologize. I fixed the main ones, I swear I looked the stupid thing up on to make sure I spelled it right ticked off. I'm so sorry. TT, also I know sensai is spelled wrong but that was a mistake I made in all my storys that use it and I'm not changing it. I mean I basically spelled it wrong from the start and changing it now might be confusing?... If that offends you than..sorry but...thats an odd thing to be offended about. Also this chapter is going to be unbetaed due to time...so... yeah I'm sorry . Also blonde can be spelled blond or blonde... ..Or at least I'm pretty sure it can be..and I've used both ways.. sorry. (I seriously need to stop apologizing right? People would be upset if I said something like ...nevermind I'm too nice...) anyways I'm basically saying that Naruto has feminine blonde hair.

Warnings: brief underage drinking, undescriptive underage sex, sexual situations, Yaoi. etc.

Couples: Kakashi/Naruto, onesided Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Shikamaru, Kiba/Neji, Shino/Hinata, and others.

Chapter seven

Naruto woke up and cuddled up against the warm lean body next to him. Naruto was excited for the party, but didn't want to get up from such a comfortable position. Today was finally Friday morning. Naruto had been planning the party all night the day before and had bugged Kakashi enough to agree to supervise it. So Naruto would not eat ramen for three days, but he was sure it was worth it. Tsunade had said he could only have the party if Kakashi wanted to have the party as well, or well thats what Kakashi told Naruto what Tsunade said.

"Mhh." Naruto cuddled closer to Kakashi only discover a small...problem that was begining to occur between his legs. He unwrapped his legs from Kakashi's waist but didn't let go. He raised his knees over his problem region so Kakashi wouldn't notice. He laid his head against Kakashi's back, breathing in the man's soft scent. Kakashi was actually awake, not that Naruto knew this. He felt the boy's problem and his face heated up so quickly, he thanked any god out there that his mask was still on. When Naruto finally got it up he had to get going to school, there he reminded everyone who was invited about the party. Which was really less than 20 people, while Kakashi had also invited a few of his friends. Though he had to talk them out of bringing alcohol.

He was wearinmg a light blue long sleeved shirt with a black design on the front and tight black cargo pants. The pants showed off his nice round behind. Kakashi was wearing his usual black pants and black shirt. Naruto got home early and prepared the house for the party. It was going to be a sleepover as well. Guys sleeping over girls going over to Hinata's house after the party. Naruto had invited Gaara and his family, which meant Ino was coming along, which meant that Ino was going to reluctantly bring Sakura along as well. This upseted Naruto but he would just smile it off when it happened and say something along the lines of 'the more the merrier.'

He got party food and games. He started to get something out of the cabnit and felt himself slip. He let out a screech and began to fall to the floor. He was caught a foot above the ground. He clung to Kakashi, feeling the strong arms wrap around his body. He buried his head in Kakashi's chest. The bowel Naruto had tried to get out had fallen and smashed into hundreds of pieces on the floor. Kakashi set a blushing Naruto down away from the glass and began to clean it up.

"No let me clean it up, Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled on the silverhaired man's arm. "It's my fault!"

"You're right, it is your fault." Kakashi smirked when he saw the anguised look that showed up on Naruto's face. "You should ask for help when you need it. Anyways, I will clean this up. I don't want you getting a cut."

"Fine.." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and stomped away to get more supplies for the party. When everthing was set up Kakashi found Naruto lounging on the stairs.

"..Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you something." Kakashi sat next to his blonde angel.

"Yeah, what?" Naruto turned slightly so he could face the man.

"How did you end up here?" Kakashi began but than seeing Naruto's confused face he added, "Living with Tsunade I mean."

"Oh..well lets see.. my parents...well that was 8 years ago..so a year later Gran and Gramps took me in cause it took a while to do the paperwork." Naruto grinned fakely as he looked down at his hands. Kakashi didn't talk anymore after that.

The party was now ready to go, with Naruto making a few minor adjustments here and there. The knock on the door threw him out of his concentration. He turned and opened it seeing a few of his friend's standing there. "Hey, come on in!"

"Awesome! This is going to be great!" Kiba jumped around excitedly, an exhausted looking Neji standing next to him.

"Eh heh.." Naruto smiled and watched as his friends swarmed in. Standing still on the door step was none other than Sasuke. "...H-hi Sasuke!"

"Hn... Naruto, you look wonderful tonight." Sasuke said as he strolled over to stand dangerously close to Naruto. "I was hoping for more of just you and me on a date. Not all your weirdo friends...but whatever."

"Ah...Nice of you to come, please put your coat in the closet right there!" Naruto forced a fake smile and than shut the door. Turning away he found Kakashi talking to Zabuza.

"Your date is here, Naruto. So, why are you standing over here?" Kakashi asked as Naruto latched himself on the man's arm.

"I don't like him like that, though!" Naruto whined and felt Kakashi stroke his cheek. He looked up blushing.

"Your friends seem to want to play a game." Kakashi pointed to Kiba who was holding a bottle in his hands. Naruto smiled slightly and dragged Kakashi away from Zabuza, who than followed Haku over to the others.

"Ok, so we are playing truth or dare! We spin the bottle and whoever spins it asks the person it lands on a question or dares them. If the person fails to do the dare or refuses to tell their secret than they have to kiss the person who spun the bottle. Cool right!??"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned and everyone began to sit down in a large circle.

"Since it's your party you get to go first!" Kiba sat next to Neji and started to mindlessly play the long-haired young man's clothes.

"Ok, here goes!" Naruto spun the bottle. Sasuke Seated himself next to Naruto, while Kakashi was sitting on the other side. The two glared at eachother as Naruto watched the bottle spin. It started to slow and landed on... Shikamaru. "Ok Shikamaru, truth or dare?!"

"Ugh..." Shikamaru sighed from his spot on the floor. His eyes were closed and he slowly opened them. "I'll go with...dare."

"Alright! I dare you you to do the chicken dance wearing only your boxers!"

"...I'm not doing that so I'll just kiss you."

"Aww...You're no fun!" Naruto pouted and Kakshi's face warmed with a soft smile as he watched the boy. The smile soon turned into a frown as Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Gaara sitting accross from Naruto did not seem at all upset by this. In fact he had a perverted glint in his eyes as he watched the two.

Shikamaru went back to his seat and then began his turn. A few turns went by and they had seen Neji dress in drag, Kiba admit to the fact that he still sleeps with stuffed animals, and Gaara dressed in a pink frilly bunny girl outft. Sasuke even had to call Sakura. Who totally freaked out screeching and made his ears ring. It was finally Naruto's turn again and he just had to drink a can of beer. He was slightly loopy and he than began to spin the bottle. It landed on Kakashi.

"O-ok Kaka-sheeee. Truth or uhh... dare?" A half drunk Naruto asked very slowly. Kakashi was ticked off at Kiba for daring the blonde to do such a stupid thing.

"Dare." He finally answered.

"Ok...Umm.. " Naruto looked at his hands as he thought. "Ah...I dare you to take your mask off."

"..." Kakashi looked down at Naruto who was now leaning up against his side. It had been a long night and Kakashi was thinking that maybe he should tell everyone to go home. "Sorry I can't do that."

"Shoot" "That sucks" and similair phrases were heard from the other. Naruto's face turned bright red because he knew Kakashi now had to kiss him. He waited as Kakashi turned him so they were facing. He lifted Naruto's chin up and lowered the mask just below his lips and pushed them against Naruto's. Hinata giggled as she watched the two soon begin to make out. Sasuke fumed next to the two and glared at the silver hair man angrily.

Kakashi deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth and gently playing with the blonde's. Naruto moaned as his arms encircled Kakahi's neck. Kakashi knew full well that he was only suppose to kiss the boy, but the moment his lips met those soft pink ones, he lost complete control.

"Woo!!! YEAH!!! GO KAKASHi!" Kiba cheered completely ruining the moment. Kakashi broke the kiss and Naruto dazedly leaned up against Kakashi's chest. He glanced at the clock reading 10:45 PM.

"It's about time everyone went home. Naruto is too ill to have guests over." Kakashi placed a hand over Naruto's mouth as he protested. Sasuke 'hmphed' and everyone else groaned and glared at Kiba, who didn't notice.

Sasuke waited behind the others as they left. Kakashi was saying goodbye to a few people so Naruto was finally alone. He cornered the smaller boy and leaned in close to him. "You haven't spoken to your date all night Naruto. Thats very rude. Espcially since I like you so much."

"B-but I told you! I like Kakashi..." Naruto's eyes watered slightly but he quickly got rid of them. He felt dizzy and leaned against the wall behind him completely. How he could get so drunk on one beer was really astounding. Sasuke stroked Naruto's lips slowly. He was amazed at how kissable they were. Naruto pushed Sasuke away clumsily only to feel a sudden rush of nausea. He felt the vomit rushing through his throat. Soon Sasuke's shoes were covered with throw-up. Sasuke's face filled with horror.

"AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! That is SO GROSS!" He yelled as he roughly pushed the blonde away. Naruto stumbled and cleaned his mouth off with his sleeve. He frowned as Sasuke glared at him and walked out of the house. The front door slammed shut and yelling could be heard as Sasuke talked on his cell phone.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Kakashi whispered as he picked the boy up and took him to the bathroom. There he cleaned Naruto's face and changed the boy's clothes. He felt Naruto's arms wrap around him. He was naked and smelled deeply of soap.

"I love you..." He whispered as his eyes closed and he clung to Kakashi.

".." Kakashi kissed Naruto's forehead. He picked the boy up and carried him to the boy's room. He layed him down but as he turned to get up he felt Naruto pull him back on the bed.

"Kakashi.." Naruto whispered, his blue eyes sparkled as they stared at the man. He pulled the man close to him. "Make me yours...Please..Kakashi..."

"Naruto..I can't..." He kissed Naruto gently. "Don't you understand?"

"No..No I don't!" Naruto felt his eyes water. His mind felt so foggy, but the only thing that was clear was Kakashi. "Please..Please...Kakashi! Don't leave me!"

"I'll never leave..I promise" Kakashi sighed as Naruto calmed down.

Over to Kiba

Kiba walked with Neji towards the Hyuuga residence. He paused at the door and looked over at the other boy. He stared into clear deep eyes. "Neji... We've been together for almost a month right?"

"Yeah...?" Neji smiled at the other boy who grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. Neji was slightly taller than Kiba but not by much so it wasn't a big deal. Neji felt the kiss being deepened as he was pushed up against the door.

"I love you, Neji.." Kiba whispered after he pulled away.

"I love you too Kiba." Neji panted as he leaned close against Kiba. Their lips touched again. "Do...Do you want to go sleep in my r-room...With M-me?"

"..." Kiba burst out laughing. He calmed down and grinned as he grabbed Neji's face and kissed him passionately. "You sound like such a virgin."

"Ah.." Neji blushed brightly.

"Wait..You mean..You're..." Kiba's smile widened. "Wow... You're older than me too. Heh.."

"S-Shut up!" The two went to Neji's room at the back of the house. There Kiba watched Neji hungrily as he changed his clothes.

"So... You wanna do it?" Kiba suddenly blurted causing Neji's face to turn red.

"W-what?!" He glared over at Kiba who grinned happily.

"You know..._it_!"

"Will you shut up about that, K-Kiba!!!" Neji demanded as he glared at the other. "It has to be the right time for us to make love."

"God such fancy wording..." Kiba rolled his eyes than pounced on Neji gently. He kissed him passionately as he undid his clothing. "I love ya, Neji. I have for a long time."

Soon neither of them had their clothes on and they were panting from the heat coming off their bodies. Sweat glistened their arms and chests. "Kiba..I...I love you too. Before all this I thought you liked Hinata.."

Their lips touched once more and Kiba forced himself ontop of Neji. "I did. I mean do. As a _friend_!"

"Unh.." Neji moaned as Kiba sucked and nibbled on his neck. He left a big mark on the other's neck. He smiled at his handy-work than began massaging Neji's shoalders.

"Relax.." Kiba whispered as he leaned in again.

Back to Naruto

Naruto cuddled close to Kakashi. "Mmh...Kakashi..."

Naruto's eyes opened and he felt a sudden pounding in his head. "Ah!"

Two strong arms wrapped around him and held him close. The body vibrated as a sound of laughter erupted from above Naruto. "Congratulations, light weight, your first hangover!"

"Ah shut up." Naruto laid his head on Kakashi's chest. His eyes closing as he clung to the man. "You didn't molest me in my sleep did you!?"

"No, but you molested me." Kakashi grinned as Naruto's face heated up.

"..." Naruto just sulked as Kakashi continued to hold him. "You're so mean, Kakashi!"

"Am I?" Kakashi smirked and pushed the boy away from him gently. He got up and stood in front of the boy. "Come on, I'll make you some ramen."

"Really?!" Naruto's smile brightened the whole room. "Awesome!!!"

Naruto loved spending his time with Kakashi and vice versa. Needless to say neither of them knew that someone was watching...

TBC

Well so it wasn't the greatest. Hope you guys like it though. Probably wasn't what you expected though right? Next chapter more Sasuke Naruto stuff.. an Oc charector makes an appearence. and then the chapter after that is the last chapter...so yeah XD.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took so long to update. I wasn't quite sure what to do next and I noticed that with each chapter I post the less people read XD. Oh well sorry about taking so long...

Warnings: This chapter will contain Yaoi, violence, sexual situations, swearing, DDR, and possible charector death, unbetaed, and slight Sasuke bashing(don't take it too seriously please).

Couples:Kakashi/Naruto, onesided Sasuke/Naruto, etc

Chapter eight

Kakashi watched Naruto play on dance dance revolution as he pretended to read his Icha Icha book. He found the boy's dancing amusing. It looked so dorky after all. It would make sense that Naruto would like such a game since it would help him blow off all that extra energy he had. 'Though I know a much funner way to make him use up any extra energy he has.' Kakashi smirked to himself as a perverted blush covered his face as he watched the boy move his cute plump ass around. 'No bad Kakashi! Bad!'

He chuckled to himself as Naruto finished and jumped up and down because he beat his highscore. The boy turned off the game and walked over to Kakashi. Kakashi smiled down at him and kissed Naruto's forehead causing the boy to blush brightly. "Done already? So Naru-chan, what do you want to do now?"

"GRR Don't Call Me THAT!!!" Naruto yelled as his cheeks became even warmer. Kakashi stroked the silky blonde locks as he put the orange book he was holding into his back pocket. Naruto squirmed under the man's touch, his body reacting to just a simple pat on the head. He pulled away and Kakashi looked at him a bit of surpirse evident in his face. "Well lets see... We could go to the store to get some more ramen! I just ran out of Beef, Miso, and Veggie ramen during breakfeast.

'Oh great...More ramen..' Kakashi sighed inwardly but nodded his head anyways. "Alright, but we're walking there. It's a beautiful day, we can cut through the park on the way there."

"Cool!" Naruto grinned as he ran off to get his shoes on. He came back with a orange hoody over his black tight shirt, and black shoes. Kakashi walked down the stairs as Naruto ran around, putting his own black shoes on. Naruto jumped up and down as he came back with a wallet with a big frog sticker on it. "Lets go!"

They walked close to eachother, Naruto babbling about how all the different brands of ramen had different tastes for the same flavors and which ones were his favorite. Kakashi just nodded as he half listened to the boy.

Naruto stopped talking once they reached the park and noticed all the couples there holding hands. He sighed as he unconsciously walked closer to Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at the boy who was pouting cutely as he watched people. "Come on Naruto, lets go sit on that bench."

They walked over and sat down on the bench Kakashi had directed his gaze at and Naruto scooted closer to the man. "Whats wrong Naruto?"

"...It's just that I wish that I could...umm.." Naruto blushed lightly as he turned away from the man. "I wish...I could be like them. With the person I like, holding their hand."

"Ah... I see." Kakashi nodded. He had heard Naruto confess to Sasuke and while he had been surprised, he had pretended he didn't hear so the boy wouldn't be uncomfortable. "Well, maybe you should tell the person you like that you like them, so you could be like these lovebirds around here."

"... He probably doesn't like me back.." Naruto murmered quietly as he stared at his feet. His blue eyes becoming darker with sadness. Kakashi was about to respond when a shadow appeared over them. They both looked up and saw Sasuke, accompanied by an older looking Sasuke with longer hair and two lines under his eyes, and was talking on a cell phone.

"H-Hey Naruto... Funny seeing you here." Sasuke smirked as Naruto frowned. He glared at Kakashi for a momment before looking back at Naruto.

"Yeah, funny." Naruto growled. "I see you got new shoes."

"Yes, a cute blonde ruined my favorite pair," Sasuke responded. "Though he can pay me back with a date."

"Gee..No thanks.." Naruto stood up and a pulled away. Kakashi walking protectively behind him. Sasuke caught up with the retreating boy and stopped him.

"Look I'm sorry for freaking out like that. I was just surprised." Sasuke smiled dangerously. "Now accept my apology, and go out with me for coffee. My brother won't mind if I ditch him. Besides, its not like you can ever go out with the person you like. Just accept my offer."

"No!" Naruto yelled. He suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around him.

"Leave my boyfriend alone, kid." Kakashi growled as he pulled Naruto close to him. "He wants to be with a man anyways. Not some snot-nosed brat, who can't tie his own shoes."

"What did you say, old man?!" Sasuke hissed as he glared daggers at Kakashi.

"Fuck off." Kakashi then pushed past Sasuke bringing a blushing Naruto along with him. Naruto felt the warmth of Kakashi's hand and a small smile appeared on his face. He blushed as the man led him out of the park, leaving a fuming Uchiha behind.

"Thank you..." Naruto whispered when Kakashi halted. His back to the boy. Naruto surprised the gray-haired man by hugging him from behind. His small frame up against the man's broad one. Kakashi froze in place, his eyes widened. He placed his hands on the boy's.He gently pried the boy's arms off of him and turned. He lifted the Naruto's chin up and gazed into bright blue eyes. He leaned foreward, pulling his mask down, and gently kissed the boy. Pulling the other closer, the kiss began to slowly deepen as Kakashi rested his hand on the small of the blonde's back.

'He...tastes sweet.' Kakashi thought as his tongue brushed up against Naruto's. The sun was beginning to set, but neither of them noticed. Kakashi than pulled away, breathing heavily as he pulled his mask up. The boy was panting as he stared up at the man with swollen lips and electric eyes. They held hands as they stared at eachother, neither saying a word.

"Come on...Lets go get that ramen." Kakashi mumbled as he pulled the boy gently in the direction of the supermarket.

Later that night

Naruto and Kakashi had not talked much that night. Naruto was still thinking about the kiss and Kakashi didn't want to make the boy too flustered. They sat on the bed watching tv. Naruto was in light blue pajamas with little orange foxes on it. He layed on a nice fluffy pillow, his golden hair damp from a recent shower. "Kakashi, why did you kiss me?"

"..." Kakashi stopped reading his orange book and looked at the boy. "Because I like you, Naruto. Alot."

"As much as I like you?" Naruto asked a bright blush dusting his cheeks.

"...Yes.." Kakashi whispered as he pulled Naruto up against him. Their lips touched one more in a short but electrifying kiss. All Kakashi's worries about his feelings were gone. He needed to focus on Naruto. He couldn't stand seeing the boy sad, not to mention he was sexually frustrated. He gently pushed the boy down up against the soft blankets. He kissed the boy's neck leaving small markings. Kakashi undid five of the buttons on Naruto's shirt, kissing any revealed tan skin he could find. He held the panting blonde in his arms as he kissed his sun-like locks. "I... don't think we should do any more than that... for now.. Is that ok?"

"Of course..." Naruto grinned happily as he cuddled up against Kakashi's warm muscular body. "Good night Kakashi..."

Well that actually turned out a bit unexpected for me when I wrote it. I'm so sorry it's short. I'll do better next time I promise. This fic seems to be turning out longer than I expected. Next chapter will be a ton of Naruto Kakashi fluffiness, dates and such. and the chapter after that will be conflict I think... Well thank you for reading this please review..


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for taking so long to update. This chapter was not difficult to write but I kept getting distracted by other things... Thank you for reading and please review.

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Couples: This chapter features Kaka/naru...and that's it.

Warnings: fluff, violence, swearing, yaoi, etc

Chapter nine

Kakashi had agreed to take Naruto out on a date. He was a little nervous, he had to admit. He had it all planned out though. They would go to the amusement park. Ride the rides, share ice cream, win Naruto a prize. It was perfect. It had been three weeks since they got together. Unfortunately Naruto had been busy with tests and friends, so they were not able to go out on dates. There was also the little fact that Jiraiya was now home, and Kakashi was officially sleeping on a cot by Naruto's bed.

Lunch time neared and Kakashi could only hope that him and Naruto would be able to go out. He and Jiraiya were discussing the newest Icha Icha book. The masked man was slightly worried Naruto would choke on his ramen. Said blonde was talking on the phone while eating it. Finally he was done eating and talking to his friends so he just watched Kakashi silently.

"Naruto, how about I take you somewhere." Kakashi suddenly suggested.

"Ok! I need to go get ready first, though!" With that the blonde ran up stairs.

"That kid..Can't even put his dishes away." Jiraiya grumbled as he picked up the empty bowl of ramen. Kakashi just smiled politely and went after Naruto. There his eyes gazed at the blonde as he dressed. He walked up from behind the boy, closing the door slowly, and wrapped his arms around Naruto's small waist. Naruto jumped then smiled when he saw it was Kakashi. His small slightly muscled tan chest heaved up and down as he tried to pull his shirt on. Kakashi pulled him closer and kissed the back of his neck.

"Ka-Kakashi..Mmhh.." Naruto bit his lip to silence an oncoming moan. Kakashi continued to kiss him gently.

"You almost ready?" The man asked as he ran his hand through light soft locks. Naruto blushed lightly.

"I would be if you'd stop molesting me!" Naruto giggled as Kakashi tickled him slowly.

"Fiiiiiiiine." Kakashi let out a long sigh. He pulled away and put his mask back up. Naruto smiled and put his socks and shoes on quickly. Kakashi kissed the boy on the cheek. "Come on then."

They walked out of the house, yelling goodbye to Jiraiya. Naruto skipped as he followed Kakashi into the car. He grinned happily, excited about going somewhere alone with Kakashi. "so where are we going?"

"You'll see." The silver haired man chuckled. They left the driveway, and headed towards downtown Konoha. Naruto noticed that they had finally left town but continued to talk about ramen.

"There was this one ramen I tried once. It was like... broccoli. I convinced gran to let me eat it instead of my vegetables..and I haven't had a vegetable ever since...Unless you count tomatos.." Naruto rambled. "Tomato ramen is ok. It tastes a bit funny though. And... Oh... Wow.."

Naruto gasped as they pulled into a large parking lot. It had at least twenty cars in it. "I...I've never been to an amusement park before.."

"Really?" Kakashi smiled and kissed the boy on the lips gently. "Then this will be an adventure..." 'Maybe we can have another adventure at the hotel down the street afterwards...' The silver-haired man soon had a perverted glint in his dark eye. Naruto undid his seat belt, oblivious to the man's thoughts.

'No, Kakashi control yourself. He's too young for that...' dark eyes dulled slightly. They brightened when Naruto gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 'Maybe he'll be ready after we have some fun here.'

"Kakashi! Lets go!!! I wanna ride the roller coaster, and eat cotton candy, and win a stuffed animal!!! Ooo! The sign right there says they have a guy in a fox costume!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto squealed as he ran around the man in circles.

'Well...Maybe not...' Kakashi sighed. They walked in through the front entrance. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand and dragged him off to the rides. Twenty-one roller coasters and two bumper car rides later, they decided to play some games. "Ok Naruto..How about I win you those fox kits?"

"Really?! Ok, but I wanna try first!!" Naruto jumped over to a game where you throw baseballs at a stack of bottles. He paid for three balls and tried his best. He missed each time, the first time the ball bounced off the bottles and hit the man in a dinosaur costume. This caused the man to fall over into a water ride. In the end two rides had to be closed. Naruto frowned. "Ok...umm how about you win me them?"

"Sure.." Kakashi paid for one ball, and in one throw knocked the bottles over. Naruto stared at him dumbfoundedly as he was handed three cute small stuffed baby foxes. Kakashi kissed the boy on the forehead and led him over to a food stand. "It's getting close to dinner. Here, I'll get you some food."

With that he sat Naruto down and bought some hamburgers. He came back, handing a tray to Naruto. "Are you having fun?"

"A blast!!" Naruto grinned as he cuddled his foxes. "Can we get a bag to put them in?"

"Sure.." Kakashi smiled back. He pulled his mask down alittle so he could eat. "So what are you going to name them?"

"Well the golden one I will name Akihiko(shining prince), the bright red one Katsu(victory), and the small white one Yukiko(snow child)." Naruto went in order pointing to each little one. Kakashi leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The blonde's face turned bright red.

"Only someone as cute as you could come up with such cute names." He replied with a smile. Naruto had already finished eating and was now looking around the park excitedly. Kakashi finished his food and stroked Naruto's hand. "Lets go get that bag now."

Naruto jumped out of his seat cuddling the three small plushies as he ran off to one of the gift shops. Kakashi followed him from behind. When he got there he saw Naruto looking the selection of bags the store had. The boy finally picked out a cute orange fox plushie bag. He then went to the counter and paid for it, carefully placing each of the little kits in the bag. "Okay! What do we do now, Kakashi?"

"Whatever you want to do," Kakashi wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder. Random girls saw this, and their noses to bleed. "But we have to go home soon, so we only have time for one more ride.

"How about we...Go on the ferris wheel!" Naruto giggled as he pointed at the giant ferris wheel in the middle of the park. Naruto grinned foxily when Kakashi just nodded. He took the man's hand, and ran for the ferris wheel. They almost crashed into a few people along the way. Naruto reached the short line for the ferris wheel and jumped up and down excitedly. The fox bag bouncing along with him. Kakashi chuckled, and tried hard not to stare at the boy's ass. It was finally their turn and they got into a black gondola.(A/N: yes that is what those things you sit in are called, they are also called cars as well.)

Naruto stared out the window as their gondola got higher. He turned his big blue eyes onto the gray-haired man. "Kakashi?"

"What?" Kakashi watched the boy watch him.

"When we get to the top, can we kiss like they do in all those movies they show on that one women's channel?" The blonde asked shyly. Kakashi chuckled and leaned over to kiss the boy on the cheek. Naruto blushed slightly.

"Well I think it would have been better if you just did it instead of asking me." Kakashi smiled as the boy's blushed.

"Well..well..Grr.." Naruto pouted as he shifted his gaze out the car's window once more. A blush slightly adorning his face as they neared the top. Once the car stopped at the top he felt a hand on his face. He looked into both of Kakashi's eyes, gasping at their mismatched beauty. Kakashi leaned closer and pulled the boy into a tender kiss. Running his hands through the boy's soft golden hair. He licked Naruto's bottum lip. Naruto figured out what was going on. He opened his mouth, giving Kakashi's tongue entry. Kakashi tasted Naruto's soft sweetness. Both of them had their eyes close as the kiss deepened. Kakashi brought his angel closer. His tongue began to play with Naruto's, while exploring the caverns of the boy's mouth. The ferris wheel began to move once more. Kakashi gently broke the kiss and pulled his mask up once more. Naruto just smiled, while in a slight daze.

The ride ended and Naruto hopped out, holding onto Kakashi's hand. 'Time to go home..' That night was a quiet one. Naruto snuck Kakashi into his bed. He didn't notice however that a dark figure was looming outside his window. The window cracked open. Neither body on the bed stirred. The figure stepped foreward and placed a hand over Naruto's mouth and quickly snatched him out of the bed. Naruto's azure eyes flew open as he tried to pull away. He kicked rapidly. A growl could be heard from his kidnapper. Naruto cried out as the man hit him. He was dragged out of his room through the window, into the dark night.

Morning

"Mhh...?" Kakashi noticed an absence of warmth. His eyes flew open. "Naruto?"

His eyes landed on the note stuck to the pillow next to him. He scanned the note. "Shit.."

TBC

So Naruto's been kidnapped..but by who and why? Well you'll just have to see in the next chapter. Hint: It's a guy. So next chapter will be filled with violence and Kakashi trying to save his precious naru-chan 3. No the next chapter is not the last. Thank you for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry to say that I'm not good with writing action scenes. If I'd watch more action movies I'm sure I'd be better..but unfortunatly all the stories I've read that have action, have like magic and swords... So I apologize if it isn't very exciting...

Warnings:yaoi, shoenen-ai, fluff, violence, sexual situations, swearing, death, gore(You've been warned), blood, crappy fight scenes(well I think they are),etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter ten

Kakashi examined the window carefully. Hopping out, he traced the patterns on the tree. His eyes landed on a long dark strand of hair. Picking it up, he felt the texture. 'The person with this hair must use very expensive products on it.' Leaning close he sniffed it gently. 'Smells familair...Just like...but.. This is too long to be his so it must be...'

Over to Naruto

Naruto woke up, he found himself in an empty room with gray walls. The bed he was on was old and creaky. He rubbed his eyes gently.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." A dark voice greeted. Naruto's eyes flew open to look at the man by the door. He had no idea the man was there.

"Why..Why did you capture me?!" Naruto demanded as he glared at the man. Trying to get off the bed, he found himself chained.

"Simple really.."

over to Kakashi

Kakashi looked around the street. He needed more clues. Nothing. "Wait..I know..."

Indeed he did. An abandoned factory. Perfect. Of course they would be there. It made sense since the company owned it. He hopped into his car and sped off to get his love. Where was he headed to exactly? The newest Uchiha factory. Of course! They bought it for no reason, it was completely empty.

Over to Naruto

"Whatever an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets." The man smirked at Naruto, causing the boy to shrink away in fear. Itachi strolled over to him, placing a hand on his stomach. Naruto growled as it trailed him. The blonde tried punching him, but missed. "And my little brother wants you..So he'll get you...I think I might play with you first though..."

Naruto felt lips on his own. The minute he felt the man's tongue in his mouth, he bit down-HARD. Itachi yelped and pulled away. "You little shit!!! You'll pay for that!"

He pulled out a long knife. Blue eyes widened in fear. "N-no..Please don't!!" Naruto pulled frantically at the chains that forced him on the bed. He kicked every which way around him. "Don't touch me!!"

"Too late. Should've thought of that before you bit me." Itachi pinned sat on the boy's legs, successfully pinning him down. WIth one of his hands, the long-haired man forced Naruto's hands above his head. The boy tried scratching Itachi, yelling, biting, but the twenty-two didn't seem at all effected.

"Such a pretty body. My brother will be upset when he gets here, but at least you'll be more submissive." With that the knife was lowered to Naruto's thighs. Cutting into the boy slowly, he made a long slit there. Naruto cried out in pain and began to struggle again. "Keep moving and you'll bleed more.."

A deep crimson color leaked out of the cut and onto the white sheets. Itachi placed another cut onto Naruto's leg, right below the first one. "Seems I'm doing a second time to you, aren't I child?"

"W-what!?" Naruto began to cry. A second time? What did he mean. Opening his blurring eyes he looked straight into blood red eyes. They had a weird pattern on them. Naruto's eyes widened in fear. "It's you... No...You..You killed my parents!!"

Naruto began to cry as he struggled. He had to get away. He had to. He didn't care if he bled to death. The chains refused to loosen, and Itachi didn't move. Naruto felt the knife dig into his other inner thigh. Crying out in pain he could only think, 'Kakashi..Please...Save me...'

Kashi

Kakashi heard a cry as he exited his car. Taking out his gun, he ran into the building. The gray-haired man crept in quietly. He wouldn't let the bastard who took Naruto get away. Moving silently through the room he reached the only door. Light crept through the edges. Kakashi heard another scream. He froze, 'Naruto.. I'll be there soon..Promise..'

Pushing the door open, it slammed against the wall. Making a loud noise. Both the people on the bed glanced over. Kakashi saw blood and lost his cool. He grabbed the man from Naruto and threw him towards the opposite wall. Itachi body fell to the ground after hitting the wall. He let out a gasp but pulled a knife, seeming to be fine.

"K-Kakashi!!" Naruto cried. "He's the one..The one who killed my mom and dad!"

That did it for Kakashi. He took his gun out and aimed. Itachi didn't move. Kakashi pulled the trigger, but Itachi rolled out of the way. The bullet pierced the wall. Kakashi threw himself at the other man. Pinning him up against the wall. He felt the knife dig into his side. This was nothing new. "Should've brought a gun.."

Kakashi put his gun to Itachi's head and shot the man. blood splattered all over Kakashi, some brain got on the wall. Naruto gasped loudly. Fear entering his eyes. Kakashi got off the man. He took his bloody mask off, wiping his face with the inside of it. Naruto calmed down. The man approached him and held him close. "There... All better..."

They stayed like that. Kakashi finally pulled away, unchaining the boy with a key found under a bed. He carried the boy and called the police. They knew of him, so they knew he wasn't some random murderer. He sped off, wanting to make sure Naruto got to the hospital safely. There he held the boy's hand the whole time he was there.

TBC

Not quite what I wanted but...Thanks for reading. Next chapter is going to be hot 3. I think it's the final chapter. Not sure yet. Well till than, thanks for reading please review. Also some questions will be answered next chapter so don't worry too much about it. It was kinda short though... I might just make the chapter about Naruto in the hospital and people find out about his relationship with Kakashi.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: fluff, shounen-ai, blood, hospitals, etc.

Couples:KakaNaru

Chapter 11

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. His thighs were bandaged, and his arms ached. He noticed Kakashi was asleep right next to him. The man's side had a huge band-aid over it. Naruto smiled. 'My hero..hah that sounds so cheesy'

Kakashi sat up. He noticed Naruto was moving. "Hey...How are you feeling?"

"Good...Especially since you're here." The blonde whispered back. Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Naruto gently on the lips. Neither of them noticed the door being opened. Hands clung to Kakashi's shoulders. The silver-haired man's arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, pulling the boy closer to him gently.

"What do you think you're doing?" An annoyed female voice growled. The two pulled apart, and stared at a fuming Tsunade. Naruto's face turned bright red. He didn't notice Tsunade was pinching her nose to stop the bleeding. "I leave my Grandson alone for a few hours, and you go and molest him?"

"Gran..." Naruto felt nervous as the old women glared at them.

"How long has this been going on?!" The woman demanded.

"For..A few months.." Kakashi said slowly.

"I see." The woman stood still for a moment as she thought. "Alright, just remember to not have sex in funny places!"

"Gran!!!!" Naruto screamed as his face turned bright red. Well this was unexpected. The women cackled easily and left. Turning, Naruto saw Kakashi chuckling. The boy pouted. "What's so funny.."

"Naruto...You're really cute..." Kakashi kissed Naruto a second time. Pressing his lips against the blonde's.

"...Hey," Naruto asked when the kiss broke. "How long will I be stuck here?"

"About three days." Kakashi kissed Naruto's forehead, taking a tan hand in his pale one. "As soon as you're out, I'll take you on a date to the ramen shop."

"Really?" Naruto smiled a small, happy smile. "Are you ok, Kakashi? Is your side ok?"

"It's fine. Nothing too bad. Just a few stitches." The man couldn't seem to be able to keep his hands off Naruto. Slowly massaging the boy's thigh. "You're so beautiful.."

"Kakashi..." Naruto whispered as their lips touched again. Blues eyes closed as they responded to the kiss. Kakashi held Naruto tightly. "I love you.."

"I love you too, Naruto." Kakashi kissed the blonde again.

A few days later Naruto was well enough to return home. He had many things he had to do. Like get caught up with his school work. He still had Kakashi at his side and he couldn't be happier. The blonde practically glowed whenever the man was around. Jiraiya saw this and gave the couple his blessing. The old man even made a new gay porn book, dedicated to them. Kakashi was delighted. Naruto, on the other hand, was very embarrassed.

The two had finally decided to move into a nice cozy apartment... With on bedroom. The younger of the two was very nervous. The farthest they had gone was making out. Boxes were placed in their gray-carpeted living room.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, stroking the boy's cheek.

"N-nothing..I'm just a little nervous." Naruto smiled back, his cheeks glowing a pleasant shade of pink. Kakashi kissed Naruto's soft lips. 

"Wanna check out the bedroom?" The man asked with a wide grin. Naruto's face turned bright red.

"Pervert!" The blonde hit the older male. Kakashi just laughed it off and started to unload some boxes of clothes. The apartment was already furnished, which was good. Especially since the bed was king-sized.

"Come on.. We can test out the bed." Kakashi kissed Naruto again, not being able to get enough of the blue-eyed boy.

"I..." Naruto blushed as Kakashi began to grope his ass. Pleasure rushed through his body. The silver-haired picked Naruto up and carried him to their unused bedroom. There the two began to kiss passionately. Clothes were thrown on the floor, skin was against skin.

Sweat covered Naruto's small body. A tiny bit of blood and semen was leaking out of the teen's behind. He ignored it as he cuddled against his older lover. This was his first time, of course it would hurt. Butterfly kisses were placed around his neck.

"You alright, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he ran a hand through silky blonde locks.

"Yeah." Came a soft reply. Naruto felt sleep overcome him. "..Kakashi... We'll be together forever...right?"

"Of course, love." The silver-haired man leaned over and kissed the boy gently. "Now get some rest."

It all had seemed like a wonderful dream. Naruto hoped their relationship would never end, and it didn't. Through time, in different lifetimes, different situations... They were always able to find each other, because they were connected... In more ways than one.

End..?

So that is perhaps the end. There might be a sequel in the future. I have to finish my other fanfics first, though. Woo...The sequel will be them in another place, another time. Hmm... The future... another planet... We'll see I suppose. ..I'm thinking future. Some cutesy, slightly unoriginal thing..maybe..maybe not... Till then 3. Thanks for reading.


End file.
